Poor decisions
by maddyv
Summary: What if Mr Bennet had been more sensible with his money. He could haver amassed a respectable dowry, if not a large one, for our famed Bennet daughters. Would this have changed their fate? would it have changed it for the better or worse? Published under two different ratings.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

Hi everyone. So this new book is going to explore the possibility of Elizabeth and her sisters having a better dowry.

'What if Mr Bennet had saved better for his children'

It always bothered me that Mr Bennet saved nothing for his girls. Dowrys were important back then. Even if he had had the required son the girls should still have needed dowrys. Even Catherine Moreland, one of ten children of a clergyman, had three thousand pounds to her name. One could assume that he amassed a fortune of about ten or fifteen thousand to his name despite being unlikely to be earning more than a thousand pounds a year (this is an estimate, he is said to hold two livings and the best clergymen earned, i believe, around five or six hundred pounds a year, the smaller livings could be as little as two hundred per year as in the case of edward ferrars)

the crawford family earned £4000 per annum and mary crawford had £20 thousand dowry.

SO I have used these figures to make some calculations and decided Mr Bennet could have saved his daughters in the region of four thousand pound each.

That being said how would this have changed the story? I had first thought that maybe colonel fitzwilliam would have been more interested in Elizabeth, particularly if she was clever enough to increase her portion through investments (we all know how clever she is). But it then occurred to me there was another gentleman interested in her. His interest waned when he realised how little fortune the Bennet ladies had.

So this story explores the plot line of Mr Wickham pursuing Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

I have written this story one way, with an M rating, then moderated it to a T rating for those who do not like M stories. I will be posting both simultaneously so you can follow whichever you feel would interest you most. some of the chapters will be identical as I will only edit the ones inappropriate for a T rating.

This is a high angst story, much more so than my previous stories which kept the drama to a minimum. Elizabeth is stubborn and doesn't see Wickhams character flaws for a good chunk of the story. In Cannon it took Darcy's letter for her to realise the true extent of her ignorance and up until that point remains convinced of Wickham's good character despite evidence to the contrary. I am merely exaggerating that.

I will start to post the story in the next few days. It'll take longer to post than my previous stories did as I am not as finished as I have been in the past.

I hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

_February 12th_

 _Dear Elizabeth_

 _Hunsford parsonage is charming, the townsfolk here are very welcoming to the new wife of their parson. I would describe the size of the rooms or the layout of my new home but you will be bored before I have started the sentence. It is hard to believe it has been nearly two months since I have left Hertfordshire._

 _I am enjoying being mistress of my own home. Mama and Papa would never have said so but I was feeling like a burden on my parents and feel that this option was my most promising. I hope you can be happy for me my dear Elizabeth, although I know you are unlikely to agree with my choices. I am quite depending on you coming to visit me in March with my father and sister. You will not go back on your word, will you?_

 _How are things in Hertfordshire? Any word from the inhabitants of Netherfield? Any news from Jane in London? How are you faring? You seemed to have some romantic interest directed your way before we left, has that become anything more important than just an amiable man of your acquaintance?_

 _I long to hear from you and look forward to seeing you in March_

 _Yours,_

 _Charlotte Collins_

 _._

 _My dear Lizzie,_

 _Things continue here to be quiet but comfortable. My aunt and uncle are most solicitous of my needs and I find myself quite content. London is busy, for the season is beginning, but we have not met anyone we know as of yet. As you know I have not yet had a chance to call on Miss Bingley as they live in a very different part of London. I have heard nothing from her and am unsure if she has received my letters._

 _My aunt thinks she may be going in to that part of town soon so I hope to pay a call then and will write to you once I have._

 _How are things at home? I confess I am worried about Lydia and Kitty and how they carry on with the officers. I am grateful for Papa talking to them about money and fortune hunters when the militia came to Meryton. I felt for their young hearts when he explained that the money from our Dowrys would barely provide a home with one or two servants and hardly any new dresses. They were so confused, but at least papa says that if they are attached and want to become a soldier's wife they can choose to do so but must be aware what they are giving up. At least we can be grateful they seem to have realised that._

 _Speaking of choosing a life like that, what of you Lizzie? I know you would only marry for love and would happily accept reduced circumstances if you felt you found that. Mr Wickham was paying particular attention to you when I left for London after Christmas, has this continued? How do you feel about him? Do you think he is serious in his intentions?_

 _I am running out of room on this paper, please write soon to give me the news of Hertfordshire._

 _Jane_

 _._

 _Lizzie_

 _First let me reassure you that Jane is well, I hope to provide her with an opportunity to call on Miss Bingley soon, but as of yet we have not been to that part of town. I did say that she would be unlikely to meet him here._

 _I wanted to add a quick note to Jane's letter to find out how things are with yourself? I remember we had a talk about Mr Wickham and his attentions to yourself. He did seem to be most gentlemanly in his approach and have nothing against the man. I know you are aware that you would be living off your dowry and are clever enough to have worked out what that sort of income will get you, even with the investments you have made. It is possible but will be hard._

 _If he is what you want in life I will be very happy for you, but you must be sure dear Lizzie!_

 _Aunt Gardiner_

 **A/N - so here goes. I haven't written a story quite like this before. I have always tried to paint sunshine and roses for my Lizzie. Not the case in this book and I have been enjoying the challenge. Stick with me and feel free to PM me if ou need assurances at any point.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth Bennet perused her letters sitting on the bench in the garden at her home in Longborn, Hertfordshire. The day was cool but clear and dry and Lizzie was glad to be outside again after a long wet winter. She thought back on the events of last autumn with mixed feelings.

Charlotte had married her cousin and Elizabeth couldn't quite bring herself to be content with that decision. She understood Charlotte's motives and had thought how she would feel in that situation. She had concluded that if she faced no prospects she would rather live off her dowry and possibly find a respectable position as a companion. She knew she would marry below her station if she felt herself to be in love, rather than marry well where there was no affection.

She thought about Jane and sighed. Mr Bingley had swept in to Netherfield like a whirlwind and Jane had been caught up in his path. He had swept out again equally quickly and left Jane bereft and unsure of herself. She remembered that Charlotte had suggested she hid her feelings too well, but with the officers showing all the Bennets interest Jane had had to brush off some of the more amorous officers at the ball. Hopefully that would have shown Bingley where her preference lay.

Thoughts of the ball made her scowl. Apart from Jane the rest of her family had made fools out of themselves. She was surprised that Lydia and Kitty had not compromised themselves, her mother had not stopped talking about Jane's conquest and even her father had been dismissive of Mary. Her dance with Mr Darcy was still fresh in her mind and she thought again about how she did not like that man.

Mr Darcy had been dismissive of her and her enquiries and had openly disdained her family. She was pleased he had left the neighbourhood although she lamented the loss of Mr Bingley.

Christmas had been spent with her family and with many a gathering during which she had got to know Mr Wickham as well as one could given the restraints of society. He was most solicitous of her and spent many a gathering showing her signs of preference. She found his conversation diverting although he was not as well read as she was, but he seemed keen to discuss books.

"Miss Elizabeth?"

She smiled up at the man her mind was dwelling on.

"Mr Wickham, well met!"

"Your mother sent me to find you, she was in good spirits in the drawing room but wondered if you had been outside too long. She is most solicitous of your health!"

Elizabeth smiled and suppressed the eye roll, her mother was probably playing matchmaker. One of the things she most liked about Wickham was how accepting he was of her family, despite their follies. He seemed to like them, unlike some gentlemen from Derbyshire!

"Yes, it is rather chilly I should return inside."

She stood and her shawl slipped off her shoulder and he stopped to pick it up and place it back on her, his fingers brushing lightly along her shoulder as he did so. Elizabeth's pulse quickened. She was, like every other gently bred lady, unaware of the pleasures of the flesh but that made her susceptible to little advances of this like and Wickham was practiced at making her blush.

He smiled and stepped away offering her his arm and they walked to the house. He asked her about the latest book she had bought. Elizabeth was reminded again at how supportive and encouraging he was of her reading, although she did acknowledge that he had few unique comments about the topics. She chastised herself, she cannot expect everything.

The pair rejoined her family and they all settled in to conversation over tea.

.

The next assembly was a week later and Wickham had solicited her hand for the first and last dances. Elizabeth had never enjoyed dancing more. He was light on his feet and was a willing conversant discussing the local gentry and the plans for the militia. He had also asked for her sisters hands and she noticed him dancing with a Mary king whilst she was dancing with one of the other officers.

After that dance she looked for him but couldn't find him anywhere and assumed he was freshening up. She did not notice the absence of Miss King. He came back to her for the last and was his usual charming self and after they had finished he took her aside slightly while everyone was milling around taking their leave.

"Miss Elizabeth, I know you are to Kent soon but I cannot let you go without letting you know of my intentions."

She smiled at him, she was a little breathless from the dance and looked upon this handsome amiable man and felt a warm feeling inside her. Was this love? There was attraction, he was supportive of her and her family and enjoyed dancing and conversation. She thought about the marriages she knew of. She had not witnessed any all consuming passion in any of her acquaintance and had little to compare her feelings to.

"I hope to talk to you and you father about my intentions on your return, I have considered us as courting for some time now and hope you feel the same. However I find that I am impatient to be given some assurances and ask most humbly for you consent to be my wife? I know that we will have to be cautious in our expenses but I am hopeful that we will be happy?"

She smiled at him "Mr Wickham, I have long thought of you as the most amiable man of my acquaintance and will happily consent to be your wife. Might I ask that we keep this engagement secret until my return from Kent? I fear mama will not let me go if she knew and I do not wish to break my promise to Charlotte!"

"Of course, Elizabeth" and he raised her hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand rather longer than was proper. Elizabeth found herself breathless again. How did he do that to her? She must be in love.

 **A/N - I am playing on the facts of the time and that Elizabeth would have no idea of physical attraction, doesn't mean she wouldn't feel it though. And in the above scenario, it wouldn't be unlikely she would consider herself in love. Many characters of JA fell in love in much shorter time frames. Even these days we struggle to define love. I hope I am not upsetting people too much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - as always I am amazed that people have favourite and followed my story already. I am feeling the familiar worry that I will** **disappoint! I am sure my courage will rise...**

Chapter 4

Elizabeth arrived in London to a glowing Jane and a very enthusiastic greeting from her aunt and uncle.

"Why Jane you look to be in excellent spirits. I had rather thought they were dampened lately but I see that London air suits you"

"Oh Lizzie, I am so happy. Mr Bingley has been calling."

"Has he now? And when did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago. I told you we would be calling on Miss Bingley, well I did whilst our dear aunt was visiting a friend nearby. At first the visit did not go well, Miss Bingley seemed out of spirits. She was just saying that she was on her way out when Mr Bingley came in. He was supposed to be out with Mr Darcy but had heard that I was visiting and decided to see me first. Oh, Lizzie, you should have seen Miss Bingley's face. I believe she was angry that Mr Darcy had told Mr Bingley that I was visiting."

"Hmmm. I wonder if she thought he would hide it from her brother?"

"I am hopeful that it was something else that made her look so, for the idea that she wanted to keep Mr Bigley and myself apart is most distressing."

"Of course. So how has it come to pass that you have been seeing enough of him to make you glow so?"

"Well, he came in, like I said and Miss Bingley tried to say I was just leaving but I couldn't go without showing him I missed him"

"Jane I am surprised at you"

"Yes well I did think on what you and Charlotte had said about concealing my affections so. At the time, I was unsure of how I felt but I am more sure now. So I said how happy I was to see him before I went and asked after his health. Well after that things just happened. He invited my aunt and uncle and myself to dinner the next evening and we have since returned the favour. A few days ago, he told me that he had been delayed in town for business and was unsure of my feelings for him but since seeing me again he was convinced that we both felt strongly for one another. Lizzie, he asked to court me here in London and I said yes."

Lizzie gasped and embraced her sister tightly "Jane I am so happy for you!"

"I have written to papa but I knew a letter would not have reached you before you left. I am glad I could tell you in person. I am not telling mama yet; you know she will feel that a courtship is the same as an engagement and I would not want Mr Bingley to feel trapped."

Lizzie smiled "I'm sure you have nothing to be worried about. Jane, you look so happy, I am happy for you."

.

As she readied for bed that night she thought back on everything that had happened between Jane and Bingley. It was obvious that his sisters had tried to split the two of them up and Bingley had said that they had told him that Jane did not care for him. Jane was horrified but was too happy to dwell on poor thoughts.

Lizzie pondered Mr Darcy's role in all of this. He would have been of the same opinion about Jane's situation and family, but did he doubt her affections? It seemed likely although maybe not enough to conceal Jane's being in town. For once Elizabeth was grateful for the Bennet sisters dowrys for it meant that there were a few officers that had needed discouraging which would have shown anyone watching that Jane was attached to Mr Bingley.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day's travel was new and interesting although her travelling companions left a lot to be desired. Sir william had very little of new or interest to relate and Maria was too much like her younger sisters. Elizabeth was fond of her for this reason, but long stretches of conversation were difficult.

Charlotte welcomed them warmly and the five of them settled in to a comfortable routine in the parsonage. Her cousin's manners were as they ever were but strangely she found herself more accepting of them. It helped that Charlotte had arranged things so neatly that a whole day would pass where they would spend no more than a few minutes in his company.

Elizabeth had not told Jane or Maria about Mr Wickham's proposal. Jane was too preoccupied with her own situation and Maria was too much of a gossip and too empty headed to be a good confidant. But she could not help but discuss it one afternoon when walking with Charlotte.

"My dear Eliza that is interesting news. And you have accepted him?"

"I have Charlotte"

"You are too clever not to understand that it will be hard to be an officer's wife"

"Of course, and I know you and I have differing views here Charlotte, but I have found a man who accepts me for who I am and supports my interests. He enjoys spending time with my family, who will always be important to me. And when in his presence I find I am... well he makes me feel breathless sometimes."

Charlotte merely raised an eyebrow at that "And is he a good man?"

Elizabeth frowned "he is well liked in the militia; he has many friends and his colonel talks of him as a good officer. He is charm itself when dealing with my neighbours"

Charlotte was not sure Elizabeth understood what she had meant by the question but decided that further enquiry would likely only make Lizzie defensive so she let it drop. The general opinion of the neighbourhood was that Wickham was a good man so she would have to trust that.

.

The first few weeks were spent quietly. The Collins' lived comfortably but their engagements were limited and the exalted company of Lady Catherine made up most of their social engagements. Their first had been most vexing for Elizabeth and she had been questioned by Lady Catherine in to the minutiae of her family.

"And so all five girls are out at once? Highly improper Miss Bennet" as if Elizabeth had any sort of say in the matter

"Yes your ladyship, but I do believe it is important for the younger girls to have their share of amusements when young. My older sister is in a courtship and so may be engaged soon so it may be that the oldest will be the first married."

"A courtship you say? With a respectable gentleman, I hope?"

"Yes ma'am."

"His name?"

"I am sure your ladyship would not know him. He is not of your exalted rank."

Lady Catherine looked completely shocked by the lack of an answer but Elizabeth had no intention of gossiping about her sister's beau.

The visit had continued on with many a question directed Lizzie's way. She answered them with poise but would not be tricked in to revealing anything she should not.

.

It was not long after being in Kent that Elizabeth heard about Mr Darcy coming to visit. Apparently, he did this every year and his father had before him, something that started as a family tradition and became a necessity after sir Lewis died and someone needed to help check Lady Catherine's books as she had a tendency to over spend.

Although Elizabeth was expecting him their first meeting came as a surprise to her. She had imagined that the invitations to Rosing's would become less frequent and she would only see Mr Darcy once or twice during his two week stay.

However, the very morning that he arrived, Elizabeth, Charlotte and Maria were walking when Mr Collins came running up in a flutter and panted out that the gentlemen were to visit

"When my dear" Charlotte replied

"Even now my dear, they are hard upon my heels. Make haste"

Poor Maria was so frightened that she ran off with Mr Collins to greet the guests. Charlotte and Elizabeth followed at a quick pace but still fell behind

"I can't imagine Mr Darcy calling so soon to wait upon me"

"Well he dislikes me as much as I do him so it cannot be on my account"

"I suppose not"

"And even if it were my loyalties must lie with my fiancée who has been grievously wronged by Mr Darcy"

"Oh Lizzie, please be civil. I would not want..."

"Fear not dear Charlotte. I will of course be civil. I could not do anything that would make you or my cousin uncomfortable in your home"

They continued to walk towards their unexpected guests.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When everyone was seated in Mrs Collins' drawing room, Colonel Fitzwilliam turned to Elizabeth

"I am pleased to meet you at last"

"At last sir?"

"Yes, I have heard much about you"

"If I can guess your source I am uncertain why such accounts would make it desirable to make my acquaintance"

Richard just laughed "well it is always nice to meet someone new in Kent, company is often lacking and any new face that can make lively conversation is welcome"

"I hope myself and Mrs Collins can ease your time in the country"

The gentlemen stayed only half an hour and Mr Darcy spoke barely a word, much to Elizabeth's relief. She had made her promise to Charlotte and intended to keep it but would find it hard if addressed regularly.

The gentlemen continued to call regularly on the parsonage in order to escape the parlour at Rosings Park. One such occasion Elizabeth was happily conversing with the Colonel and Darcy was listening and barely contributing as was his usual want.

"And how are you enjoying Kent?"

"Very well indeed sir, although I do miss home!"

"Indeed do not we all when we are away. Is there anything in particular about home that you are missing?"

It was an innocent enough question but Elizabeth thought of Wickham and blushed a deep red

"Ah I see there seems to be something, or someone interesting at home that has caught your attention"

Elizabeth could see that Darcy was focused on her and she looked down trying to fight the blush which was only getting worse.

"You are mistaken Colonel; I am merely keen to visit with my sisters again"

He was gentlemanly enough to leave the topic alone "which of your many sisters might you be missing?"

"My eldest sister is in a courtship and hope will be soon engaged, I am very happy for her"

"Congratulations."

Darcy spoke up "I take it Mr Bingley is the man?"

Elizabeth looked up at him "yes of course, he met her when she was calling upon Miss Bingley. Did you not know he had asked for a courtship?"

Darcy looked a little silly "I was aware that Miss Bennet intended to call. Miss Bingley had asked me to take Bingley to the club but I could not, in good conscience, withhold that information from him and so he returned. I am pleased it was in time to see her again if this is the outcome"

"Yes, my sister rarely shows her feelings but she seems to have too many to conceal from Mr Bingley. She seemed so happy when I saw her, although I had not the pleasure of seeing Mr Bingley himself."

The gentlemen took their leave and walked in silence part of the way back to the main house.

 **A/N - sorry for the short chapters. Technical difficulties**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I say Darce, I thought you were never going to start talking. And all that you told me of Miss Bennet was true, quite the lively young lady. And lovely too. I am eagerly anticipating an evening with her and Lady Catherine."

Darcy remained silent thinking over the look on her face when Richard had asked about someone left behind. Was there a gentleman that she was being courted by? He turned to Richard

"I need your help."

"Anything cousin"

"I need to find out if Miss Elizabeth has a beau"

"An odd thing to need cousin"

"I cannot explain it, she interests me. More than she should. I think… I think I might be I love with her. But she is beneath me, and her family are ridiculous. I tried to talk Bingley out of courting her eldest sister but she did seem to like him somewhat so I couldn't persuade him not to call upon her once she had come to town. And I am glad I did not now. But her elder sister is the only member of the family worth knowing. The rest are trade or uncouth. It is in every way a horrible connection."

"So why are you bothered about a potential suitor for her?"

Darcy closed his eyes and ran a hand down his face "Wickham is in the area. She has an acceptable dowry; it is possible he is targeting her. I should warn her if he is."

"Is that it?"

He looked pained "no"

Richard just waited patiently and finally Darcy's face showed comprehension.

"I don't want her to marry anyone but me"

"And there it is cousin! Took you long enough. I figured out what she meant to you a while ago"

Darcy pushed Richard away laughing "you could have told me!"

"So plan of attack? She obviously has an interest at home, are you hoping to steal her away?"

"I don't know. I just want her to be happy. But she doesn't know of my interest and I want to give her the choice. If she is in love with another, well, I cannot stop that from happening."

Richard thought he was mad but knew that Darcy would never stoop to begging a woman to take him. If Elizabeth chose another he would have to accept that.

Dinner later that evening was interesting. The Parsonage had been invited to dine at Rosings. Initially, Richard and Elizabeth conversed easily with a few interruptions from Lady Catherine when their conversation got too animated. He could not bring up the conversation of beaus but suggested a walk in a few days' time.

Most of the evening was spent trying to avoid Lady Catherine's notice. He found the best way of achieving this was at the piano forte. Which worked until Darcy walked over, but Richard found that sitting next to Elizabeth and listening to her lovely voice was far more pleasant than sitting with his aunt. He chuckled at the banter between her and his cousin, knowing that Darcy loved her. He could tell she was witty and thought she would do well with his clever cousin, few could keep up with him


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - so three chapters tonight. but all tiny ones because my computer is acting up if I try and upload bigger ones. Thanks for the reviews. Someone is not happy with me but hey, this is my story. Although I am always up for a debate on characters but I cannot reply to a guest! :)**

Chapter 8

It was a few days before they could meet for their walk. Once they were in relative privacy Richard started his questioning

"So Miss Bennet, your elder sister is all but spoken for. Are you hoping to follow her in to marital bliss before long?"

Elizabeth blushed "sir that is a rather direct question"

"Ahh but I am merely trying to make you blush, if you answer it is a bonus"

She laughed at his daring "there may be a gentleman, but nothing is official or announced yet."

"Someone local to your home?"

"Currently. He is an officer"

"Ah another victim of the red coat! Might I know him?"

"I would rather not say; he has not approached my father yet. He may be known to yourself as I believe your cousin knows him. I am aware that an officer's salary will be difficult to live off but I am not one to marry for material consideration"

"Indeed! I applaud you then. I will likely take wealth into consideration when I marry. I hope you do not judge me too harshly"

"I could never judge someone as amiable as yourself colonel"

They had reached the parsonage and the Colonel concealed his struggles as he bid the lady adieu.

.

It was an agitated colonel that returned to Darcy with the bad news he had hoped not to bring. The officer in question was likely Wickham, unless Darcy knew any other officers in the area.

Darcy was angry and upset. He raged and paced for a time before knocking back a full tumbler of brandy and turning to Richard.

"What can I do cousin?"

"Can you not approach her father? Warn him about Wickham's ways?"

"Her father is not a man of action. He does nothing to check the youngsters and openly laughs at the follies of his wife. No, he will not put a stop to this madness"

"You could have him put in debtors prison?"

Darcy thought about this then shook his head "Elizabeth will hate me forever, no doubt Wickham will spin some sob story. She will be miserable and so will I."

"What about if you explain things to her?"

"I could try. I cannot tell her about Georgie though. If her loyalty is to Wickham I cannot risk her gossiping about my sister. Although I am sure she would not, but one never knows when Wickham is whispering in an ear. I shall have to hope that general tales will be enough"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - I don't like spoilers in authors notes but feel I must reassure that this is a D/E HEA, eventually. I wanted the challenge of writing something a little more difficult hence the lizzie/wickham pairing. I know this is upsetting to** **some people, myself included. I kept trying to talk myself out of it but the plot line kept rolling.**

 **thanks to my reviewers, favourites and followers. as always you are helping me to keep on track and I love everyones thoughts on how things are going! (good or bad)**

chapter 9

The next day Darcy set out to talk to Elizabeth. He was still upset and worried about the situation. He spotted her walking in the grove.

"Miss Elizabeth"

"Mr Darcy" she curtsied warily

"I was hoping to meet with you today. I have to speak to you about some matters of importance"

She nodded at him, not trusting herself to speak at such a demand without being harsh.

"I understand you have entered in to an understanding with Mr Wickham?"

"How…?"

He held up his had stopping her from talking which only served to make her angrier

"I deduced it from several conversations between yourself and my cousin. I feel it encumbering on me to warn you of the potential evils of such an alliance. He is not of your station and his ways are not those of a gentleman. I thought you would perhaps like an alternative offer of matrimony and I must tell you that I have overcome my own objections and wish to make you my wife. I am willing to overlook your previous engagement as it has not been official and we can keep it quiet. I am certain I would have offered for you eventually but I do not wish to see you making such an error."

"Pray do not go on Mr Darcy. I am well aware that you and Mr Wickham are no longer the friends that you once were. I am also aware that, to the uninformed observer, I am marrying beneath me. However, if I care not for these things then why should someone such as yourself? Someone who obviously disdains my family and my neighbours and feels himself above others. I am not looking to marry for convenience or to secure comfort. Your offer, if you can call it that, is nothing short of insulting. I am only looking to marry for love"

Darcy was shocked at her words. He felt the stirrings of anger which tainted his next words with bitterness and sarcasm

"you think Mr Wickham loves you? He may love your dowry, he may even like you but Mr Wickham loves no person other than himself"

"How dare you sir? Do you call yourself a gentleman whilst saying such things to a lady who you are barely acquainted with? I think I have had enough insults for now. I must beg to return to the house. Good day Mr Darcy."

She turned and walked away, breaking in to a run when she was out of sight. How could he say such things? How could he deign to warn her about marrying beneath herself? Was that not her choice to make? Why should it matter to him? Did it upset his sensibilities so much! Maybe he just did not want Mr Wickham to be happy.

Mr Wickham had told her he thought Darcy was jealous of him, maybe he was jealous that Wickham was marrying a gently born lady. It can't be that he was jealous of Elizabeth, for she knew he did not like her. Or maybe he did and was unhappy with the idea of her choosing Wickham over him.

Thoughts such as these swirled round her head and by the time she reached the parsonage she was resolved never to speak to Mr Darcy on anything other than the weather and the state of the roads.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - I haven't written long details of Wickham's courtship of Elizabeth. I implied that it took place over the december and feb months when D had vacated the vicinity. In canon Elizabeth writes to her aunt to suggest that W's interest has turned to Miss King and so she knows she is not in love with him. I am merely suggesting that his interest stayed on her and his efforts increased over time.**

 **We are all aware of how charming W can be and I have hinted at some of the ways he 'proved' his regard for E. His more nastier traits could be hidden for this** **length of time and without realising what a snake he was E, in her naivety, has believed herself to have fallen in love.** **Even these days it is sometimes difficult for us to distinguish love from attraction (especially when coupled with an amusing companion) and I am merely exaggerating this here.**

chapter 10

Darcy was mortified with himself. How did that go so wrong! He had it all planned and he had got so tongue tied watching the fire spring up in her eyes. God how he loved that fire, he wanted to see it directed at him in a better way, fire mingled with passion. He crumpled thinking of that fire directed towards Wickham.

He could not even bring himself to be angry with Elizabeth for disregarding his offer. Her passion and principals only strengthened his regard. She was so different to any lady he had ever known. He resolved with himself to try again, or he would have to get the colonel to talk to her, maybe she would listen to him.

The next day he called on the parsonage to learn that Elizabeth had left for London that morning. She had received a message from Jane saying Bingley had proposed after the shortest of courtships and Elizabeth had felt the need to return to London to be with her sister.

Darcy knew he was engaged to stay at Rosings for another few days but resolved to be off for London as soon as he had finished with Lady Catherine's steward.

.

Elizabeth spent a pleasant few days in London shopping for Jane's trousseau. Elizabeth knew she would need a few pieces of clothing but was waiting to discuss this with her father. She needed to start thinking with economy in mind and the money could be better used.

When they returned to Longborn, there was much excitement in the house. Bingley had ridden from London a few days prior to ask for Mr Bennet's permission to marry his daughter and to also give instructions to open Netherfield for his return. The house was still a flutter two days later with Mrs. Bennet running this way and that and talking about wedding dates and lace and flowers much to the amusement of her daughters and the annoyance of her husband.

.

When Elizabeth and Jane returned home they both were overwhelmed by Mrs. Bennet's enthusiasm. Jane was immediately instructed to go calling with her mother and Elizabeth was grateful to slip in to the background. She had not had time to discuss with Jane the events of the last few months.

The next afternoon Wickham met her on her morning walk

"Good morning Miss Elizabeth, or may I call you Elizabeth!?" He lifted her hand and placed a lingering kiss on it. Elizabeth felt the familiar tingle, still not really understanding the sensation and felt she had neither been seeing him before, nor thinking of him after, with the smallest degree of unreasonable admiration.

"How was Kent?"

"Eventful!"

"Really? Would you like to discuss these events?"

"Mr Darcy was there!" Elizabeth couldn't quite interpret the look he gave her, half expectation and half fear.

"I am sorry you had to spend more time with him. Are you quite well?"

"Yes, although he tried to warn me off you." She could not quite bring herself to admit he had proposed.

"Did he now? And what did he say?"

"Nothing of consequence. Merely highlighting that I am marrying beneath my station and that he had to alert me to that"

Wickham looked relieved and then laughed "and am I to expect you are to break our agreement now miss Elizabeth?"

She smiled warmly at him and he smiled back "of course not. I care not for station"

"You are rare indeed. Elizabeth"

They continued to walk and talk, of local news and her travels. Elizabeth felt happier than she had in weeks with the man who listened to her walking beside her


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - I am loving your reviews people. thank you for taking the time. I hope this chapter explains some of Lizzie's thinking a little bit. please don't hate me for the conclusion though. well ok you can hate me a bit.**

Chapter 11

When they returned to the house Wickham sought out Mr Bennet for an audience regarding his daughter. Mr Bennet was distressed. He could see that Elizabeth liked this man but had not thought she would seriously consider an officer of his rank. He called Elizabeth in to his book room

"Are you out of your senses to be accepting this man Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was not surprised that her father was unhappy with her forming an attachment to a man, but the language and force he used to express such feeling were shocking

"Father, have I given you reason to believe I was attached to a man before Mr Wickham?"

He shook his head

"Then why is it surprising that this man is asking for my hand? And why should it surprise you that I would accept him? His is the superior of any man I have met in temperament and his attentions to me have been most pleasing. You know I care nothing for rank and am more than happy with the combined funds from his income and my dowry. I am aware that we shall have little excess but I feel a marriage of mutual affection and respect is worth the sacrifice"

"Is there mutual affection and respect?"

"He has led me to believe he feels that way for me and I am most fond of him. I find I look forward to seeing him above all others. He may not be as quick as I am but his conversations are enjoyable and he is well educated."

"Are you sure Lizzie?"

She was confused by the question. Her lot in life was to find a husband, she had only the experience of her neighbourhood to see what constituted a happy marriage and the majority of the examples in front of her were amicable at best.

Her experience of potential marriage partners was also limited and never before had she felt an interest in a man that returned the interest and showed such attention to her needs and wants. Over the last five months he had always placed her needs first and he had always sought topics of conversation that she enjoyed. He even happily discussed military matters with her which most men would deem below her knowledge just by being a woman. She knew that she felt attraction for him too. Why should she not feel that she was attached to this man, and why should she not believe he was equally attached to her?

"As sure as one can be in this situation papa."

"Then I give my consent, but I will have to stipulate some clauses in the marriage settlement. Given you are bringing much more wealth I need to know that you are looked after and not being taken advantage of. Does that suit you my Lizzie?"

She smiled and agreed to whatever he felt was necessary.

.

It was not surprising that Bingley returned to the neighbourhood within a few days of Miss Bennet's removal from London, nor that he became a permanent fixture in Longborn for most mornings and many an afternoon.

It was a surprise that Darcy accompanied him thither.

Darcy had returned to London and found that Miss Elizabeth had left for the country with her sister. He had spent a pleasant half an hour with Mr Gardiner and found him to be a very gentleman-like man and would not object to knowing him better. However, his course was clear, he needed to return to Hertfordshire to see if something could be done to separate Miss Elizabeth from the man who undoubtedly was after her dowry


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - I wanted to bring you these next few chapters as a bulk. You'll understand why. Things are about to get worse for ODC. also up until now the two versions of this story have been the same, things will start to change. I want to keep chapters matching from one to the other so I apologise if version 1 readers find my chapters shorter than usual.**

 **A note on my chapter length. I am still having difficulty uploading longer sections of text so they are all short. I am sorry if this is frustrating, it is for me too!**

 **And for the** **reviewer mentioning Miss King, she crops up soon. There was a reason he didn't pursue her.**

Chapter 12

Darcy found himself thwarted at every turn on his quest.

First, on arrival in the neighbourhood he heard of her official engagement. This would make things more complicated as for a lady to break an engagement was bordering on scandalous, and the injured party could claim compensation. A broken engagement could be detrimental to the reputations of the other sisters and Elizabeth would have to consider this. He doubted Bingley would walk away on so slight a concern, but Elizabeth may not know this and would almost certainly consider the consequences for Jane and her other sisters.

He tried to talk to Mr Bennet but he was not interested in striking up a conversation about much at all and did not allow him to start on so delicate a subject as his daughter.

He tried again to talk to Elizabeth but found that she was avoiding him. Given that Wickham was often at Longborn he rarely found the opportunity of being in her company, and was never alone.

Darcy was wondering if he should send for reinforcements, maybe the colonel could talk some sense in to the headstrong woman who commandeered his thoughts.

It was in this state of mind that Wickham was announced.

"Wickham, what brings you here?"

"Darcy, good to see you old friend"

Darcy merely looked at him. If he had been anything other than concerned about Elizabeth, he would not have even let Wickham through the door.

"No idle conversation eh? Alright then I shall get to the point. I have a proposition for you."

"How much do you want Wickham?"

"Why must you assume that all I want is money?" After a short pause Wickham nodded "well I guess that is pretty accurate, so I want to talk to you about money, but I want to sell you something"

Darcy looked confused "you don't have anything of value"

Wickham smirked, a look Darcy had come to loathe "ah but I do own something of value to you, well I will own her soon."

Darcy realised what Wickham was referring to and his face became a mask of disgust "you can't seriously be talking about Miss Elizabeth? She is not something to sell!"

Wickham's smirk never faltered "not her no, but her virtue is mine to do with what I will"

Darcy recoiled in horror "you want to sell me her virtue?"

Wickham shrugged "you, Lord Hervey, Mr Woolson. There are many gentlemen of means who value a woman's virtue."

Darcy was horrified. He knew these gentlemen by reputation and was not surprised that Wickham knew of them, they were the sort of low life's one would encounter in the gaming halls of London. He took a deep breath trying to push away the image of Elizabeth being subject to the whims of one of these men.

"Do you think you can get away with selling her virtue. Do you think she would accept such a fate?"

"Darcy" Wickham looked at him in mock sympathy "she would have little choice in the matter. She will have sworn to obey me and I will tell her this is what she must do"


	13. Chapter 13

"You would kill any regard she has for you. How you have convinced her to care for you is beyond me"

"Well I confess it would be nice to keep her thinking well of me a little longer. But desperate times call for desperate measures"

"What desperate times? Why can't you just walk away?"

"I'm running low on suitable wealthy prospects. The little chit Miss King, wouldn't entertain me at all as she knew I was courting Elizabeth. She was taken away anyway. Town know me too well. I can't very well just keep touring the country looking for a wealthy lady, now can I? Travel takes money and I have none."

"Surely you figured this out before asking Miss Elizabeth to marry you?"

"Well yes but I didn't figure on her father being so stubborn"

Darcy let out a humourless laugh, well aware of how stubborn Mr Bennet could be "really?"

"I am aware that she has over six thousand pounds, thanks to her investments. But Bennet has stipulated all sorts in the marriage contract and only a portion of her dowry comes to me. The rest is in bonds and the income is to be paid half to her for the running of the house and pin money, and half to me. Not quite what I had in mind. So, I am improvising."

Darcy was actually impressed with Mr Bennet's resolve. Who would have thought he could be sensible.

"So why not walk away? The militia will leave soon and I doubt Mr Bennet would seek compensation."

"I could, but I am still better off marrying her. And she is quite delicious. I would not mind having her in my bed. Even if someone was there first"

It took all of Mr Darcy's strength not to cross the room and hit the horrid man in front of him. How could he talk so about someone he professes to love?

"Which brings me to my next question of why would you think I would pay you for this?"

"Because you have a thing for the chit"

Darcy practically shouted "Don't refer to Miss Elizabeth like that"

Wickham smiled a satisfied smile "maybe more than just a thing for her. Which makes me think you will pay for her, if only to stop the likes of Lord Hervey getting hold of her"

Darcy knew not what to do "how much?" He asked in resignation

"Two thousand pounds"

"Don't be ridiculous"

"I could get a thousand from one of the low life's in town. This is a rare sale. Your price is more"

"What's to stop me just telling Mr or Miss Bennet about this talk?"

Wickham laughed "they wouldn't believe you"

Darcy cursed quietly, he was right, no one would believe this. He checked the clock, Bingley would be back soon.

"I'll give you my answer next week" Darcy was hoping to have more time to talk to the Bennet's, or to get advice from the colonel.

"Sorry Darce. My nuptials are in ten days and if your answer is no I need to be making other arrangements, it wouldn't do to keep the little lady waiting on her wedding night, I must have something ready by then."

"two days"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - argh, sorry that last chapter didn't end how I wanted it to but I am still having technical difficulties. I thought at one point you would all be left with half a conversation. sorry sorry sorry!**

Darcy had never felt more alone or useless before. For all his money and connections, he was about to see the woman he loved wedded to one of the evilest men in the country and likely bedded by one of the others. Wickham's parting words mirrored those spoken by him as he had left Pemberley for the last time

"I am most exceedingly obliged" How Darcy wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

Hours later Darcy paced his room. He had thought through many a choice.

He couldn't tell Bingley, it could drive a wedge between him and Jane and he couldn't do that.

He agreed with Wickham that Mr Bennet and Elizabeth would likely not believe him, especially given his record with talking to Elizabeth.

There was not enough time to get either the colonel or Mr Gardiner to Meryton, even if either of them could help.

Approaching Elizabeth's mother or aunt and uncle in Meryton was out of the question. He had no reason to think well of any of them.

He knew he could not buy Elizabeth's virtue and actually go through with it. She would hate him, he would hate himself. A small part of him knew he could not bring himself to experience that night knowing that it would only ever happen once.

He had contemplated paying Wickham to leave but knew not how much that would cost him, and whilst he would gladly pay any money to get rid of him, he was more concerned that the cost to Elizabeth would be too great. To be jilted by a fiancée coupled with the likelihood of Wickham telling her why he was leaving her would result in her hating him and being made miserable. A combination he could not abide.

No, in his mind, he was left with two options. The first was to walk away and whilst his head knew this was the best option he couldn't bring himself to abandon her.

The second was to find an alternative offer for Wickham which would suit everyone. He had recently heard from his steward that his wife was to have twins taking their total brood to four. The current cottage that the steward occupied was too small and Darcy was relocating them to a larger one on the property. The house would be vacant within a matter of weeks.

His proposition was thus: Wickham would sell his commission, adding a small portion to his immediate monetary compensation on his marriage. Darcy would offer him employment in the form of a horse trainer. In reality he didn't need more help but Wickham was an accomplished rider and would possibly be good at training the new horses in the Darcy stables. They had a fairly successful breeding program and had new animals in their stables all the time. The work wasn't hard but it was a job and Darcy would offer a generous wage to tempt Wickham. His condition would be that he not sell Miss Bennet's virtue and treated her well.

He presented the offer to Wickham when he came by for their appointment.

"Well, well, Darcy. I must say you have surpassed my expectations. I had thought you would just offer for me to walk away, but this is far more preferable!"

Darcy winced, thinking that would have been the best option all round.

"We have a deal."

Darcy shook hands with the devil knowing he was consigning himself to a life of purgatory. He gave Wickham the directions to the cottage and said he would make arrangements at the Darcy stables for him.

He then left Hertfordshire and the fine eyes that haunted him. He had to talk to Richard and Georgiana and explain why the rake, who had tried to ruin her reputation, was now to be employed on Pemberley's property.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Wickham returned to his barracks to sell his commission and make arrangements for travelling to Pemberley. He couldn't believe how well things had turned out. He hadn't really wanted to give up his wedding night with Elizabeth, she was very tempting and he was finding it hard to continue to act the gentleman around her. He was also loathe to risk her getting with child.

He knew he was likely unable to produce offspring. He had years of liaisons in his past and so far not one lady had become with child. He was not keen on children and was forever grateful for not being pursued by litters of whelps wanting some kind of monetary support. So he knew that if he let someone else have her he would know he would be stuck raising someone else's brat, should she become pregnant.

That and he quite enjoyed the adoring way she looked at him, like he was worth something. He would like to preserve that look for as long as possible. At least until he became bored of the girl. Darcy was a fool but Wickham was more than happy to exploit that. He would be earning about the same he was currently but for much less work and a house that was taken care of and a women with her own income so she shouldn't come to him for money anyway. Yes, this was going to be good!

Elizabeth continued to plan for her wedding day with no knowledge of these occurrences. As far as she knew she was to have a short wedding tour with her husband, she knew not where, and was to return to Meryton until it was time to go to Brighton with the regiment. She had noticed Darcy trying to talk to her and ignored him successfully. He continued to treat the neighbourhood with contempt and if she noticed his sadness she chalked it up to being back in Meryton with people he deigned beneath him.

Jane and Bingley were to be married on the same day as Elizabeth and Wickham. It being the sisters fondest wish. Bingley had been unsure at first given Darcy's dislike of the man but had eventually relented for the sake of his wife, for whom he would do anything.

Happy was the day that Mrs Bennet got rid of her two most deserving daughters. She was completely oblivious to the fact that at least one of the grooms was less than deserving. Just happy that two of her daughters had made respectable matches. Elizabeth of course was nothing to Jane, a fact which she touted loudly to anyone willing to listen.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elizabeth was very happy for her older sister. She knew that her happiness was assured and was pleased that she had found him. She looked over at her husband and had a moment of doubt. He was talking animatedly with her younger sisters. She would not have noticed except that Lydia's dress was particularly low cut today and her husband's eyes seemed to be frequently looking down. She looked again at Bingley who was staring adoringly in to Jane's eyes. When she looked back Wickham was talking with her mother and father. She berated herself for having uncharitable thoughts about her husband. Hadn't she looked at Lydia's neckline too? It being scandalous.

Not long after Wickham approached to say their carriage was waiting and lifted her hand to his mouth before leading her away from her family.

Once in the carriage Wickham knew that he had done the right thing. Elizabeth was blushing adoringly and he was more than happy to continue helping her do so.

"My wife, will you sit by me?"

"If you wish, husband"

She moved next to him "where are we going?"

He picked up her hand and started caressing it "I have a surprise for you, I have resigned my commission"

Elizabeth gasped in shock "what?"

"I have a job on an estate to the north. The income is good and we are to be provided with a house and two servants. More than I could hope to achieve in the army"

"That is wonderful news. Why did you not tell me before?"

"I hadn't got confirmation until a few days ago and thought it would be a nice surprise"

Elizabeth thought about that. It did make sense but she would have rather he told her he was looking in to an alternative career. He lifted her chin and kissed her lips and she stopped thinking about it. His mouth was hard on hers and she was a little shocked. He turned slightly and she felt his tongue licking along her lips. She opened her mouth for him and his tongue was inside hers, probing her. She wasn't sure what to do, her mother had never mentioned this, so she just sat there and let him take control.

It wasn't unpleasant but she would have preferred him to be a little gentler. His hand came up and caressed her breast and she gasped and pulled away in shock.

Wickham was having a hard time stopping himself from taking her in the coach. He could see the look of fear in her eyes and it did nothing to dampen his ardour. He knew that if he had his way with her now that she would forever be altered and he wasn't ready to give up the illusion of good man just yet.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Thinking quickly.

"I am sorry Elizabeth; I didn't mean to scare you. I am so overwhelmed by your presence and desire you so as a man desires his wife"

Elizabeth relaxed at his declaration. He was so considerate

"My dear I am very sorry to have affected you so, I am quite new to these sorts of feelings. I do not know what to do"

"Has your mother spoken of the marriage bed?"

"Yes." She said warily. Her mother's instructions to 'lie still and let him place his manhood twixt her legs. Try not to cry the first time and clean up the blood quickly and discreetly, but not so discreetly that he doesn't know you were untouched'. Was not the most helpful talk her mother had ever given her. That it wasn't the worst was a testament to how bad some of Mrs Bennet's advice could be.

"Are you aware of the first time being painful?"

"Yes" she almost whispered.

"I cannot stop that I am afraid, but it should only be the first time"

"That's alright, I understand."

They sat and talked about their new home, Wickham managed to not tell her that it was Pemberley they were to live. He wasn't sure if she knew the name of Darcy's estate but did not want to bring up that conversation at his moment


	17. Chapter 17

They arrived at the inn they were to stay on the first night and sat for a hearty meal. They had little conversation as they had spent most of the day talking in the carriage. Elizabeth was also nervous for this night and Wickham was excited. He had been too restrained these last few weeks worried that news of dalliances would get back to Elizabeth.

She nervously prepared for bed hoping that her husband would be gentle with her. When Wickham knocked, she was as ready as she could be and let him in with a smile. The sight of Elizabeth in her robe was enough for Wickham to feel anxious to have her.

He shut the door and moved over to her cupping her cheek.

"Elizabeth you look so beautiful, are you ready"

She was looking up at him with wide eyes filled with anticipation and he needed no more invitation. He started kissing her and moved the two of them to the bed.

The next day brought many more hours in the coach. Wickham had told Elizabeth they should reach their destination late that night and that he would rather not stop. She had thought that travelling for such long hours would be uncomfortable but did not want to argue with her husband's choice.

Both parties were lost in their own thoughts for the first part of the journey.

Elizabeth was thinking on the occurrences of last night. They could only afford the one room and so had slept in the same bed. Sleeping next to a man had been strange and Elizabeth had felt uncomfortable for part of the night. Exhaustion had won and she had slept in the end.

Wickham had woken her early for a quick tryst before they had risen for their long journey. She was quite tired today and lent her head against the side of the coach thinking that a little sleep might do her good.

Elizabeth would never let on but she had read some books on the subject of fornication that she had found in her father's book room. Some of the secrets discussed had suggested that there was great pleasure for both the husband and the wife. She thought on that whilst her husband was atop her, there was very little that was pleasing about what her husband was doing and she was a little disappointed. Her aunt had suggested that the marriage bed could be enjoyable but so far that had yet to be proved.

Wickham's mind was mostly occupied with the details of his night. He reflected with satisfaction on the events that had led to this moment. He was certainly most satisfied with his current situation and looked over at his wife with no little admiration.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Lots of chapters this evening. I wanted to get this lot out in a run because it all felt quite relevant and I didn't want to leave people with half of the story. Still a long way to go for our heroine.**

On arrival in the little cottage in Derbyshire Elizabeth was happily surprised by how neat things were. The decorations were sensible and although not new, were perfectly serviceable. The furnishings were likewise very serviceable and Elizabeth felt that they would have the luxury of replacing things if they wanted rather than through necessity. There was even a small piano in the drawing room. Her father had given her money instead of a trousseau to furnish their first home. She was happy to be able to spend that money on something other than furniture.

She had met the housekeeper who was also their cook. A Mrs Tinder and her daughter Miss Tinder was a maid of all work. There were no man servant and she wasn't sure that the money she had for household accounts would stretch to cover one. It was something to be discussed at some point, once they knew what their expenses were likely to be like.

She smiled and walked in to the drawing room and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"It's a lovely house George"

"I am glad you approve. It's nothing to the main house of course, but it will do for now"

Elizabeth wondered if he meant they might need something bigger if they were blessed with children. She doubted many employers would upgrade accommodations just because of children and felt it likely they would have to make do. She for one was more than grateful for the house. There were three bedrooms so they even had separate bedrooms and a guest room, as was proper in the sphere she was born to.

"What is the main house? In all the excitement, I do not even know where we are!"

"It is Pemberley. And we are just on the outskirts of Lambton"

It only took a moment for Elizabeth to make the connection but a few minutes longer to order her thoughts. Pemberley? They were employed on Mr Darcy's estate? The Mr Darcy who refused Wickham a living had provided him a job and a house on his estate? How could this be?

"Mr Darcy is your new employer?"

Wickham had been thinking about this for some time. There was not much need for pretense anymore but he still retained hopes of keeping Elizabeth's affection for a while longer. Elizabeth was still the most beautiful and amusing woman he had met. He did like her very much indeed.

"Yes. He approached me after hearing about our engagement and tried to talk me out of marrying you"

Wickham was pleased with the sound of annoyance that Elizabeth made

"I, of course, said no and that we would be happy to live on nothing as long as we had each other. I then chanced it and suggested he could at least consider the living he had denied me now that I was to be married and to my surprise he said that he could not give me the living, as it had been given elsewhere, but he would give me this job instead. He obviously thought this job was beneath someone like myself but I am willing to do anything to provide you with a home."

Elizabeth was just looking at him

"The reason I didn't tell you is I half expected him to go back on his word, but now we are here I am content."

Elizabeth smiled at him before moving to the piano to check its tuning and practice some scales. Leaving thoughts of Mr Darcy and his character to another time


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N responding to a couple of guest reviews - one wondered why Darcy had made such a hash of trying to explain to Elizabeth about Wickham. My logic was that he was his usual self (i.e. the earlier part of** **canon pnp) He didn't think to ask her he just told her. He assumed she would listen to him and he started with what he thought was the most important point which was to do with station. Most regency marriages had very little to do with characters. If E was marrying W but he had money, no one would even think to question it back then, even if he is a T**t. E then responded with her usual spirit and didn't allow Darcy any chance to further explain.**

 **Also to the person wondering why D decided not to tell E about Georgiana. I think he is just unsure that she would believe him if she is so attached to Mr W. If she didn't then might tell the story onwards. Darcy doesn't want the story out at all and so decided to not. In my head I think I intended for D to decide to tell her about G after his first attempt failed but he never got a chance.**

 **This is just how my mind processed these events.**

Elizabeth liked the staff at Rose cottage immediately and they liked her too. She noted they were much friendlier with her than with her husband and wondered why that might be but assumed it was due to her spending more time with them than Wickham did.

She found her way around the neighbourhood quickly. The local people were quite cool with her at first, often she would walk in to a shop to be greeted warmly until she gave her name. She was baffled why her name would cause coolness but she wondered if the people of Lambton were just wary of strangers.

After a while people seemed to warm to her and she found a few ladies with whom she became friendly. She was hoping that the local people would welcome her soon as she missed society and found it hard to be so isolated, having been used to being a local favourite. She could not know that the locals remembered the debts Wickham had left behind and were wary of Mrs Wickham in case she had similar tendencies.

It only took the villagers a matter of days to realise that the new Mrs Wickham was perfectly lovely and they all gossiped profusely about how one such as Mr Wickham could be married to such a lady.

Days settled in to a comfortable routine for Elizabeth. She would rise and dress and breakfast with her husband. She would spend some of the morning hours with the housekeeper or sewing or practicing piano and would walk out after lunch, often in the direction of the village. Occasionally she would walk to the church or just through the woods near her home.

She found the countryside around her to be beautiful and was very happy.

She had befriended the lady who ran the bookstore with her husband and father in Law. She also became friendly with the vicar's wife and the doctor's wife in town. Elizabeth was not sure exactly where her standing was in society now, but having never been one to stand much on ceremony was happy to make friends where she could.

She was having tea one day after swapping a book at the lending section of the bookstore.

"Lizzie, you will have read all the books in our collection soon."

"You have a lovely selection and I only brought a few from home"

"well you are welcome to any you choose; I am not sure anyone in the area has been quite such a regular customer. Mr and Miss Darcy come close, although they buy their books five or six at a time so do not come in to the shop so often."

"you know Mr Darcy?"

"well, I cannot claim an acquaintance with him, but I have met him"

"He comes to buy his books himself?"

"Always. I once heard him telling my husband that he never let others choose books for him and always preferred to check the bindings before buying. He has been a patron of our store for a long time and thanks to his recommendation we get many gentry seeking us out"

Elizabeth was stunned, this sounded nothing like the proud Darcy she knew. Her friend was watching her intently

"Do you know Mr Darcy?"

"A little"

Mrs Claymore merely raised an eyebrow

"He is a good friend of the man my sister lately married. He did not make a favorable impression on my neighbourhood" She sensed that saying worse would not suit her well here.

"Yes I have heard that he can be quite proud around those he is not familiar with, but I'll wager you'd be hard pressed to find a soul in these parts who would speak badly of him"

Elizabeth understood the warning and said no more, pondering again the conundrum that was Mr Darcy


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - so this book was a challenge I set myself to see if I could write D and E in a really difficult situation. I wanted to see how I could progress the characters through, probably common enough, situation whereby they would realise they were in love despite one being married. I have read enough about the regency era that I can safely say that unhappy marriages were common and inter marital affairs were not unheard of. That being said that is not where I am going here, but i was interested in thinking how E would deal with budding feelings for someone other than her husband, who is slowly losing her respect. I can appreciate people are having difficulty with E n W. I'm bringing D back soon.**

 **Like I said this was an experiment and a challenge for me. I do appreciate this is not for everybody. My next fic will be much happier.**

Chapter 20

Wickham was remarkably content for the first two months of marriage. His work was easy enough, he enjoyed riding horses and training them wasn't a huge step away from that. His home was more comfortable than the barracks and his wife was willing to fulfil her duties. He had a tidy income which he could spend as he chose and his wife took care of the household expenses. The townsfolk were not willing to extend credit but he had enough from his commission to allow him to spend as he wished.

Unfortunately, it was not long until he found his way to the card tables and not long after that before he had no more ready cash. It was a few months in to their marriage that things started to change. It was small things at first and Elizabeth was inclined to forgive or reason away them.

He became resentful of the money she spent on books, not caring that it was her pin money and she rarely bought a book, mostly just borrowed from the lending library. He had long stopped asking her opinion about this book or that book and would spend evenings in her company wanting to play at cards or for her to play music for him. More and more evenings were spent at the tavern in Lambton, or at a card table elsewhere.

On night; Wickham had run out of money at the card tables and come home in a foul mood. He had shouted at Elizabeth for not having dinner ready for him. She had tried to explain it was ready at seven, when they always ate and he had snapped back at her not to talk back to him so. He had then demanded she ready herself for him in her room and had intended to go to her. Fortunately for her he had passed out in his room.

Elizabeth had spent a night worrying about his arrival and not sure how to handle it. She wasn't sure she was allowed to deny him and did not know how he would react to that if she tried. When he didn't come to her she fell in to a fitful sleep.

On the morrow, he had a terrible headache and had apologised to her after she informed him that he had scared her. He was careful for a few days and more like the Wickham that Elizabeth had known before her marriage and so she forgave his lapse.

Rose cottage was situated about three miles from Pemberley but her walks had not taken her that way yet. Elizabeth did not want to admit to herself that she was avoiding Pemberley but she was. Her excuses were that given her station she would not be welcome in the great house. Her real motive was that she did not know how to face Mr Darcy.

Further conversations, with the few women she had become friendly with, had shown her to have been quite wrong about him. He was well liked and well respected as a landlord and gentleman. He was good to the townspeople and the area was thriving. She had learnt that Wickham was not well liked as he had left some debts behind when he had last left Lambton. Her friends had not shared any other information but Elizabeth knew there was more to the story.


	21. Chapter 21

Georgiana had resigned herself to the situation she was in. Her heart ached for her brother when he told her how it had come about that Wickham would be living in close proximity to Pemberley. At first he had tried to dissemble and claim he felt he owed his father the due of sponsoring his godson. Georgiana was not convinced and a steady but mild campaign won over her brother who was aching from his loss and needed someone to talk to. He opened up one night about a fortnight after Elizabeth's wedding.

"Oh brother!" Georgie moved to comfort her brother who had laid bare his soul for her to see "I am so sorry, to love someone you cannot have. I cannot imagine how that must feel."

They held each other

"Do not worry about me brother. My only feelings towards that man are disappointment and pity. I pity that he could not make something of himself and resorted to underhand tactics to try and live an easy life despite his advantages. I am disappointed that he would try something like that although I am still a little disappointed in myself but I have forgiven my part."

"And me dear sister? Have you forgiven me?"

"Oh brother. There was never any reason for you to need my forgiveness."

"I wish I could feel the same. If I had done something about him a while ago, you might never have gone through that. And now I have failed Miss Elizabeth as well."

"She made her choice. You are helping make her life better. You can but go on with your life"

"Georgie, I am not sure I could marry anywhere else. I think it will fall to you to find a match that will produce a new heir to Pemberley"

"Brother you feel that way now, give yourself some time. We have plenty of that together."

"Thank you little sister. Your optimism gives me hope."

Together they decided to visit their neglected Scottish estate for a month before returning to Pemberley to welcome the Bingleys, which was an invitation Darcy had issued long before the events of the spring. He had suggested she could stay on there, or visit elsewhere for the time being but she was adamant she wanted to return home and was resolved enough in her opinion of Mr Wickham that she did not mind the situation as it was. Darcy was impressed with her maturity and felt some hope for them both in the future.

.

The Bingleys were due at Pemberley and Elizabeth was greatly anticipating time with her sister. She missed her home and the chaos that it had been. The house with just her and her husband was eerily quiet on occasion. She was also feeling a little unsure after the recent changes in her husband and was hoping some female companionship and someone to talk to would be just what she needed.

The day after Jane arrived Elizabeth set off in the direction of the great estate only to encounter Jane, on a horse, heading her way. Jane dismounted and they embraced.

"Oh Jane I have missed you so"

"Lizzie! I was just coming to you to see your new house!"

They were closer to Rose cottage than Pemberley so they turned back, leading the mare with Jane. They tied her up outside and entered the parlour.

"I know it is nothing compared to Netherfield, but it is home" Elizabeth didn't know why she was defending her home. The way Jane was looking around reminded her of Miss Bingley's perusal of Longborn. And whilst she knew the house was small in comparison it was neat and comfortable.

Jane smiled "it is lovely Elizabeth"

"How are you Jane"

Jane gushed about how happy she was and how solicitous Charles was of her needs. Her new dresses. Her plans for the season next year. Every so often she would ask Elizabeth a question, but they were not how she was, they were what had she bought. Elizabeth felt that her sister hardly knew her at all. When Jane left, a mere half an hour later, normal visiting hours. Elizabeth cried from disappointment. Where had her sweet caring sister gone? Who was this lady of society who cared only for looks and fortune?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

So here they were, three months later. Darcy still felt like there was an aching hole where his heart once was but had come to accept his reality. He welcomed the Bingleys to Pemberley with mixed feelings, knowing he would have to issue an invitation to the Wickhams to dine. Georgiana had been supportive and had said she did not mind being in Mr Wickham's company, as long as she wasn't left alone.

An invitation was issued a few days after the Bingleys had arrived. Georgiana was more than a little curious to meet the woman that had captured his brother's attention, quite a feat, while simultaneously falling for Mr Wickham's charms. She was quite the enigma.

The Wickham's arrived in good time and everyone sat down to take tea before dinner. Georgiana welcomed Mrs Wickham with grace and even managed a neutral greeting for Mr Wickham. Elizabeth noticed her husband blanche at the formality of the greeting and wondered at it.

Conversation was strained at first and were it not for Mr Bingley, Elizabeth felt that they would never start to talk. Darcy was working hard to shown no sign of admiration for another man's wife, although he felt she looked so well he was having a hard time not allowing his eyes their fill. Like a thirsty man at a water well, knowing to drink too much would be a poor choice.

Elizabeth still was the same lively self she had been before her marriage. Although she was finding certain aspects of her new life difficult, her spirits remained high. It was not long before she and Jane and Bingley were conversing as normal.

After dinner, the sexes separated and Elizabeth was grateful for the time

"Georgiana, I hear you are fond of music?"

"Oh yes, I do love to play. And yourself? I know your sister claims to be a poor musician"

Jane smiled "I never had any talent for it, but you will find Lizzie quite proficient"

"Oh Jane, still seeing the best in people. I am so pleased that has not changed!" She turned to Georgiana with a conspiratorial look "you see when my sister says I am proficient what she means is that I am a fair player. I doubt I would meet your standards."

"Oh no. I am sure you play beautifully"

"Well I do love to play; I find my little piano to be most compliant to my needs now that I do not have to fight with my sister Mary over the use of an instrument"

"Yes I remember something about acquiring a piano for your cottage. I am glad you like it"

Elizabeth looked puzzled, had the piano not always been there? The conversation moved on however and Elizabeth soon had them giggling about an incident between Mary and Lydia from a few years back and they were still laughing together when the gentlemen walked it.

Darcy felt a jolt as he saw Elizabeth and Georgiana laughing together and felt the pain in his heart increase. When they soon after moved to the piano together he could not but think about how this could have been his lot if he had been more open. He had spent the last three months reflecting on his own behavior as well as that of his friend and the people of Hertfordshire. At first he had thought only to highlight to himself the unsuitability of Elizabeth as a person of worth in his estimation. Unfortunately, his reflections had only highlighted his deficiencies and he had long come to regret the manner in which he had presented himself to a new neighbourhood

He watched his sister for the rest of the evening and decided that Elizabeth (he refused to call her Mrs Wickham in his head) would be a good influence on Georgiana and he should encourage the friendship even though it caused him pain. He knew that there was some impropriety in encouraging a friendship between his sister and the wife of his employee but he was coming to look at things a different way.

 **A/N hoping to have explained a little of Darcy's change of feeling here. I am aware it falls away from strict regency mentality but I'm running with the idea that 'love conquers all'. Which I would like to believe is true, even though I realise I am a little naive! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Georgiana liked Elizabeth immensely and it increased her concern for her brother knowing what he had lost. She realized that the witty lively woman would be perfect for her shy taciturn brother. After a short observation of Elizabeth and Wickham Georgiana concluded that Wickham did like her very much. She thought that would have helped him to continue the façade of amiable gentleman which Elizabeth had fallen for. Elizabeth was open and honest and Georgiana could see she would be unlikely to suspect malicious intent in any character. She understood that Elizabeth had fallen for the same Wickham that she had done and she could not judge her for that.

Over the two weeks that Jane and Bingley stayed at Pemberley, Elizabeth found herself invited often. Her husband was only invited once more but she had lunch and a picnic and a few occasions where she took tea with the ladies when her husband was at work. She found Georgiana delightful company and found Jane was more comfortable in the main house. Elizabeth forgave her lack of warmth and reasoning it away as her finding it hard to reconcile their differences in station. She still found that she could not confide in Jane and the older sister didn't seem to be concerned with how Elizabeth found her new life.

"Oh Lizzie" for Georgiana and Lizzie had quickly come to a first name basis "look at the rain!"

Lizzie had stayed for luncheon and was just thinking about heading home when Georgiana's exclamation drew her to the window. It was indeed raining such a torrent that it would be hard to see. Usually Lizzie travelled home in either the Bingley's or the Darcy's carriage but today that would not be possible.

"Oh no, I knew I should have left soon after lunch. Now what am I to do?"

Georgiana looked almost offended "you will stay here of course; we would not hear of sending you home in this!"

"I could not possibly impose so"

"Nonsense, come with me and we shall see to a room. You may borrow a gown for dinner"

Georgiana took Elizabeth to her room and found her a gown that would fit, she then showed her to the room that had been opened on her instruction and settled Lizzie in to dress. The gown was far lovelier that any Elizabeth owned. When she appeared for dinner Georgiana smiled.

"I knew that colour would suit you, it does not suit me at all and it is too short for me now anyway, you must have it"

"Oh Georgie, I couldn't"

"I insist, it will only go to rags if you do not."

They smiled at each other and joined the rest of the party. Darcy was pleasantly surprised to see Elizabeth for dinner, the absence of Wickham at the table made things much less strained and conversation flowed well.


	24. Chapter 24

When they retired, after the most pleasant evening Elizabeth had experienced for a long time, she was made happier by Georgiana inviting her to her room

"I have always wanted a sister, will you sit with me for a while?"

"Indeed. I have four sisters and miss them all terribly"

"Oh but of course, you should go to Jane"

"No, she is married now, and it would not be proper for me to be in her room"

Georgiana blushed, "of course. But I have taken up so much of your time, you must wish to spend some with Jane"

A look of pain crossed Elizabeth's face thinking of the distance between her and her eldest sister. "I am more than happy to spend time with my new friend"

"Is something the matter?"

"No dearest, just so much has changed" she smiled sadly

"Elizabeth, do you enjoy married life?"

Elizabeth looked at her friend, there seemed more to the question than it sounded "I am not sure I understand your meaning"

Georgiana blushed and looked down "has Mr Wickham mentioned me at all?"

Elizabeth frowned. Thinking back the only mention had been when he had said she was proud, which she clearly was not. "Not much, should he of? I know he was close to your brother when they were little"

Georgiana looked up at Elizabeth with such wide eyes. The young girl liked Elizabeth immensely and knew she was married to someone who had previously schemed against her family. She wanted to tell her everything but knew it was not appropriate conversation. Elizabeth folded her in an embrace.

"Dear Georgiana. I know there is history with your family and my husband, I have come lately to suspect that the story he told me was not completely accurate however he is still my husband and there is not anything I can do about that."

"I understand. If you would ever like to know the true story you need only ask" Georgiana offered bravely.

Elizabeth smiled sadly "I fear that at this point it may make me unhappy. He seems content and I would rather not do anything to upset that"

Georgiana nodded, hiding the tears. They talked on lighter topics until Georgiana fell asleep. Elizabeth crept from her room and thought about heading to bed herself but found she was not tired. She decided to peruse the library instead.

"Mrs Wickham!" Came the surprised voice as she was looking in awe at the books

"Mr Darcy! Forgive me I thought I would be the only one about at this time"

He smiled at her and she felt he knees go a little weak at the handsome picture he presented "as did I."

She just stared at him, he noticed that she was in her nightgown, her hair was braided loosely and tendrils were escaping framing her face. He thought he had never seen her more beautiful and took an involuntary step forward.

"What has you up so late?"

"I was talking with Georgiana; she only just fell asleep and I was not yet tired"

"I thank you for your attentions to my sister, she does not have many friends"

"You do not need to thank me for enjoying her company. But I doubt we can call each other friends for much longer"

Mr Darcy looked puzzled

"Come now Mr Darcy. You and I both know that I am not of a station to befriend your sister. Once my sister has left your house the reason for me being here will be gone. I have learnt enough to know that the Wickham's are unlikely to be welcome at Pemberley"

A look of pain flashed across his face

"If my sister wishes for your company, I shall not deny her. I have learnt a good many things this last year and rank does not define a person's worthiness."

She smiled sadly at him "and yet it dictates our society"

She turned to leave but stopped when he called out

"Wait. Please allow me to ask" he paused and ran his hand through his hair making it even more disheveled than before "I need to know if he is treating you well. I know I have no right to ask but please ease my guilt"

She was shocked at the word "guilt? What can you possibly be guilty for?"

They had, both of them, stepped closer and were within touching distance though neither of them made to reach out for the other

His voice was rough "so many things"

She tilted her head and considered. He had no right to ask and yet with all that he had done for them and her current doubts about her husband she could not help but answer

"Well enough Mr Darcy. I thank you for your concern"

She noted the look of relief on his face "thank you for setting my mind at ease. You will always have an audience if you have any worries"

She smiled at him but, when she felt the urge to reach out for him, she abruptly turned to leave. She was a married woman, this was not right at all. She berated herself all the way back to bed and did not sleep well. When dawn broke she was up and out of the house, walking home before breaking her fast


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Apologies for the slow updates. usually I am far faster than this but I have had a busy time at work. Also I am struggling to get the next few chapters right.** **Anyway. I shall post a couple now and hopefully a couple later. Thanks to the people following/favouriting and as always my reviewers.**

 **I know this story isn't as smooth as most stories out there. That was the challenge. tbh I expected much more people to have problems with it! :)**

Chapter 25

"Hello?" Elizabeth called as she walked through the doors of Rose cottage

Mrs Tinder appeared from the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs Elizabeth, you are back earlier than I expected, we received the note sent from the house last evening"

"Yes, quite the downpour. I did not wish to wait for the family to arise today. I had trespassed on their hospitality too long." She had left a note for both Georgiana and Jane expressing her gratitude and taking her leave, citing a wish not to wake them or request the carriage.

"Is my husband still a bed?"

"Not sure ma'am, he did not make it home yesterday either"

"Did he send a note?"

"No ma'am"

Elizabeth decided to break her fast before changing for the day. She had some errands to run in the village and was to call in on her friends that she had made.

When she walked out of the bookstore she spotted Mr Wickham coming out of a house. She was just about to call out and wave when she saw a lady, not fully dressed, lean out of an upstairs window and blow a kiss at him. He chuckled and waved back before turning and walking up the street away from her. She ducked back in the bookstore in case he turned and spotted her.

"Elizabeth? Back so soon?" Mrs Claymore laughed, "even you cannot have finished that book already"

Elizabeth forced a smile "no indeed, I uh, forgot something"

Mr and Mrs Claymore had run the bookstore in Lambton for ten years. Mr Claymore, senior, had passed the running of the store on to his son and new wife on their marriage and had become involved in binding the books more than selling. On her arrival in Lambton, Elizabeth had found that the Claymores were the first to warm up to the intelligent well-read woman sporting the name Wickham.

Mrs Claymore enjoyed her company and they took tea often. Elizabeth had found a good friend and had also been offered some slight employment. Mr Claymore had noted her penmanship when she had written a note to his wife and had enquired if she was interested in scribing books for some local writers. The pay was reasonable but the work was sporadic, not exactly a regular income. Elizabeth had jumped at the chance to earn a little more but had not told her husband about it as of yet. She was not sure how he would react.

Thus, Elizabeth and Abigail claymore had become close and she could see her friend was distressed.

"Mr Claymore, tend the store, Mrs. Wickham and I are in need of a visit"

She hurried the younger lady to the back room and bustled making tea.

"Now dear, what has caused that look upon your face?"

Elizabeth looked up with tears in her eyes "I am not sure what I just saw, there must be some explanation"

"Well if you tell me what you saw I am sure I can help explain?"

She explained

"Ah" Mrs claymore looked grim "which house?"

"Uh across the street and up a ways, next to the White's abode"

"Yes dear, I know the one"

"Who's is it? I don't believe I've been introduced"

"That'd be Ms Scarlett's"

Elizabeth gasped, she had heard of the local loose lady. Widowed young she made her living selling favours.

"No that cannot be"

The older woman came around and put a comforting arm around Elizabeth.

"I am sorry my dear. So early in your marriage to be finding out such truths, tis the way of some men "

"Is there any other explanation? Maybe he just needed shelter?"

"I am sorry dear. But men only visit that address for one reason."

Elizabeth was quite unsure how to think on this. Why would her husband, of a mere three months, feel the need to visit a woman of loose morals? Had she lost his interest already? Was she so deceived in him that she hadn't noticed he was a rake? Her opinion had been slowly changing for so long, but even this idea was a shock. She did not know how to act.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next few days went by in a haze. The Bingleys took their leave and once again Jane failed to notice her distraction. Mr Wickham continued to visit her chamber at night but the interactions were perfunctory at best. Elizabeth had no knowledge as to what to do to make this better and Wickham seemed happy to enter do his business and leave. She cried herself to sleep once, just after that day in the villiage, but vowed not to again. She had chosen this life. Her father and Mr Darcy had tried to warn her and she had not listened. She would have to make the best of it.

That lasted for only a week before they argued. After that everything changed.

Wickham had once again stayed out all night. It had rained a little and that had been his excuse but Elizabeth knew better. He came home from work the next day, by way of the pub and was already half in his cups on arrival in the house. He drank more wine through dinner and she ate in silence.

After dinner Elizabeth made to pick up a book

"I wish to play cards"

"Well I wish to read"

"What? I said we should play cards"

"No sir, I would like to read. I am sure you played cards plenty last evening"

"Are you questioning how I spend my evenings? You are my wife, if I wish to play cards you should oblige me"

Elizabeth had had quite enough but kept her anger in check "I am reading, sir"

He snatched the book and flung it across the room, Elizabeth watched in dismay as the binding broke "sir, that was a borrowed book. We shall have to pay for it now"

"I said I wanted you to play cards."

Elizabeth stood up "I am not yours to command sir. There are plenty of card opportunities in the village, I suggest you find your pleasure there"

"Fine, if you do not wish for cards we shall to bed"

"Did you not have enough of that last night either?" The words were out before she could stop herself.

"So you know do you?" Elizabeth merely glared at him, Wickham smiled. It was not a nice smile "good. I was getting quite tired of this pretense; you are rather easy to fool Miss Elizabeth"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him "well I will no longer be your fool. Go and find your pleasures elsewhere, you will find none with me anymore"

Wickham smirked and Elizabeth caught her breath at the evil look and she took a step back. He advanced on her and she did not know what to do. The look in his eye was so disconcerting. He pushed her, none too gently, against the wall and started kissing her.

"Now the fun begins." He whispered menacingly in her ear

 **AN - I am so sorry I really tried to make this longer but I still have trouble uploading more words in one go. I think my computer is on the blink. Sorry I know it is annoying having such short chapters! :(**


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27

What followed for Elizabeth was a night she would rather forget. Wickham had never been considerate of her needs in the bedroom but he had never been rough with her. Initially she had tried to run from him but he had caught her and forced his way into her chamber.

He was a much stronger person than she and she could not fight him off.

He had left her that night with a warning that she should not disobey him in future. She had no trouble believing that he would follow up on his threat if necessary.

She had cried herself to sleep that night. There were tears of frustration at her situation and she also cried for the loss of her innocence. Having been brought up a gentlewoman she had rarely been exposed to the cruelties of the world. She was well read enough to know they existed, but knowing and experiencing were very different things.

.

Over the next weeks he spent many nights out, not bothering to give excuses as to where he was anymore. The nights that he was home Elizabeth tried to be as inconspicuous as possible but he still would occasionally find problems with her behavior. Often perceived problems would result in a bruise for Elizabeth, or another night of pain and humiliation. He continued to visit her chambers and was often rough in his attentions.

Elizabeth felt quite despondent but she made every effort to face her friends and her life with as much courage as she could.

One night he spoke to her

"wife" God how she hated that word "we need to talk about your behaviour over the next week"

Her aunt and uncle were coming to visit and to stay with them. Elizabeth dreaded and anticipated their arrival. It was unlikely Wickham would treat her badly with her aunt and uncle in the house but she was not sure how to face her aunt with her current shame.

"You need to be on your best behaviour for your aunt and uncle. I will play my part and they shall think that we are both happily married. Do you understand?" She nodded

"You'll need a little more spirit that that Wife, they will not believe the show if you do not play your part"

A little anger sparked in Elizabeth's eyes. "I am aware of that, sir"

He smirked at her again, "that's better, I would not want you to lose that spark just yet. It would be very disappointing for me"

Elizabeth shuddered in revulsion at his meaning.

"Know that if your behaviour does not meet the standards I would expect from my happily married wife" his hand was caressing her backside and she used all her willpower not to turn away "there will be consequences."

She closed her eyes and looked away, fighting the feeling of nausea.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - Thank you for the really positive reviews lately. Its really good to hear that people are enjoying this story despite its deviation from the norm. Ive been a bit slow with updates as I am busy writing the end of the story, had some inspiration so I am hoping to get it finished soon then I can work on editing and posting too.**

Chapter 28

Elizabeth's aunt and uncle arrived in good time and there was many a spirited conversation to be had that afternoon and evening. She knew she wasn't quite herself but she was putting on her best show and for the most part no one seemed to notice anything amiss.

Her aunt and uncle had some acquaintances in town and they also felt obliged to pay a call to Mr Darcy, having met him last Spring. Elizabeth reluctantly went with them.

Elizabeth had barely seen Georgiana since her sister had left. At first she had been busy catching up on the household affairs, and with her friends in Lambton, having neglected them whilst visiting her sister. After that first encounter with Wickham she couldn't face her young friend for long and only visited for short periods of time.

When they were announced, only Georgiana was present in the music room, practicing.

"Oh Lizzie, how lovely. And this must be your.. Oh I beg your pardon, may you introduce your friends?"

Lizzie smiled "Aunt, Uncle this is Miss Georgiana Darcy, Georgiana this is Mr and Mrs Gardiner, my aunt and uncle as you well know"

She smiled and greeted the guests warmly, inviting them to sit for tea. She sent a footman to fetch her brother who joined them immediately. Darcy and Gardiner entered in to a jovial conversation about fishing and Georgiana berated her friend for not calling more

"I am sorry, you are right I have been neglectful"

"Oh pish, 'tis all forgotten" waved off Georgiana, much to the older lady's amusement.

The five of them spent a very pleasant afternoon talking and an invitation to dine was extended and accepted. Elizabeth noticed that Darcy was shooting her looks with a frown on his face but she tried her best to put more of an effort in to the conversation and he never asked her if anything was the matter. After they left Darcy sat with Georgiana

"Dearest, did you think Elizabeth seemed well?"

Georgiana smiled at the slip in propriety, but she wasn't about to correct him "I noticed no great difference,"

"I am being silly" he tried to forget the flash of fear that had crossed her face as they had issued the invitation and the strange feeling that she was not in her usual spirits.

The conversation in the carriage back to Rose cottage was happy, the Gardiner's praised their host and hostess and were very complimentary about the house and grounds. On their return Elizabeth took care to inform Mr Wickham of their invitation whilst the Gardiner's were present. But he did not seem to mind and did not berate her later for it.

.

Mr Gardiner had been invited fishing the next day so Mrs Gardiner and Elizabeth took a stroll through the town and had some tea. On their return walk, she addressed Elizabeth thus

"Don't think I haven't noted your melancholy Lizzie"

Elizabeth jumped "I do not know what you mean"

"Come now Elizabeth I have known you since you were a child and this is not you, what is the matter?"

"I cannot say aunt," she looked at her and her aunt could see the fear

"Worry not my dear, your uncle has fallen for your little act, men are less perceptive to these things usually. I assume you are concerned your husband will find out we have had this talk but I can assure you he will not find out from me. Please Lizzie, you need to share with someone, I will not judge you"

Elizabeth knew she could not tell her aunt everything but maybe she could ease her mind on some things

"I find my marriage is not all I had hoped it would be"

Her aunt linked arms with her and hey continued walking, they were alone on the lane but her Aunt's voice was low none-the-less "does he treat you badly? Be honest"

"Not at first, but recently I have discovered a few things about him and he knows I know. He is not treating me well anymore"

"Has he hurt you?"

Lizzie turned her head away and nodded

"Oh Lizzie I am so sorry. He seemed like such a gentleman when we first met."

"Oh aunt, I have made such poor decisions"

"Nonsense, if he is so bad now we all fell for his act. Do you think your father would have allowed you to marry his man if he had a suspicion of him hurting you? Even your mother would not have stood by."

They walked in silence

"There is nothing I can do is there?"

"By law you belong to him to do with what he will. But Lizzie, know this. If you need, you shall always have sanctuary at our house. He may be able to collect you by law but if he tries that, we have the means of finding you somewhere else to stay. It would have to be away from family and friends but if you decide that would be a better situation for yourself you have my support"

Elizabeth stopped and embraced her aunt. "I thank you. It is good to know what to do if it becomes unbearable"

They continued on to the cottage, both with a mutual understanding to not speak of it again.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Dinner that evening appeared pleasant to the outside observer. Elizabeth sat by her husband and seemed eager to attend to his needs. The gentlemen chatted happily about the fishing and the ladies complimented them on their catch, which was served for dinner. After dinner Georgie asked Elizabeth if things were well,

"I am sorry Georgiana, I have been very busy of late. I am well. I would love to visit one day soon."

Georgiana positively beamed at her then moved to prepare tea. Mrs Gardiner was talking to Wickham. Elizabeth was impressed that she seemed to be completely at ease with him, despite what she knew. She didn't notice Darcy moving up to her as she looked at some of the sheet music.

"Would you like to play for us?" Elizabeth almost jumped, Darcy frowned at her response

"I would rather not tonight."

He looked intently at her "is everything alright?" He noticed her cut her gaze to Wickham who had his back to them.

He chanced "are things at home to your liking?" He definitely saw the flash of fear at that statement.

Elizabeth laughed it off, the sound seemed strained to her ears "of course Mr Darcy. Everything is quite well"

She moved away to aid Georgiana with the tea.

.

Wickham visited Elizabeth that night. On his appearance in her chamber she almost turned him away but he had spoken before she could.

"Wife, I can see you wish to argue on this" he was very close and his voice was a harsh whisper "but if you deny me now I can assure you the consequences will be dire"

Elizabeth turned away to hide her fear and lay down.

"Did you have a pleasant evening?"

She looked a bit shocked, he rarely spoke to her in the bedroom these days "yes"

"What was Darcy asking you?"

She knew she could not say what he had meant, not to Wickham. She had no idea what he would do "he was asking if the cottage was comfortable. I assured him it was eminently suitable."

He looked at her closely, trying to detect if she was lying. With her family in the house he could do little more than be quick with her. When he was done, he left her in peace as was his usual want.

.

The Gardiner's were to leave the next day and Elizabeth was truly sorry to see them go. Her aunt tried to persuade her to come with her but Elizabeth knew Wickham would not let her go and if she needed them as sanctuary he should not know that they were aware of his mistreatment.

Elizabeth stood watching them leave with her husband waving cordially next to her. As the carriage disappeared down the road she dropped her arm and waited.

"Well done wife" she let out the breath she was holding "I am going to visit in town this evening." The smirk on his face left her in no doubt what he meant "I hope you have a pleasant evening" and he was gone.

Elizabeth returned to the house to talk to the housekeeper about some business and then decided to work on the book she was scribing.

Things continued this way. Sometimes Wickham would impose on her, sometimes not. She would occasionally sport some new bruises but mostly they were easily hidden with gloves or long sleeves. Winter was approaching and the weather was cold which helped her cause.

She managed to find ways to spend her day that helped her forget about what went on a night. She was sure that the housekeeper knew about her husband's mistreatment of her but it wasn't her place to say anything. Little tokens of kindness went a long way to making Elizabeth feel happier.

She paid a visit to Georgiana as often as she could bear to. Mostly she suggested they meet in Lampton or went for a walk. She tried to avoid her brother and his intense gaze of her. His concern for her touched her and made her feel sadness and regret but she was not one for melancholy.

Some kittens had been found in one of the outbuildings, their mother nowhere to be found. Elizabeth brought the two of them into her house and helped them learn to feed from a saucer and they became house cats. They slept in the kitchen but spent many an evening sat on Elizabeth's lap, purring as she stroked them whilst reading.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N - This is the third chapter I am uploading today. so if you have just clicked to the latest chapter and have missed 28 and 29 you may wish to go back.**

 **sorry this is a particularly short chapter. One of the ones I have edited for this version of the story. Things are going to get better from here for our Lizzie. Its been a difficult journey for her I know.**

Chapter 30

One night, almost six months in to her marriage, Wickham came home drunk and angry. From what Elizabeth could tell he had lost some money at a game of cards and had nothing to pay his lady friend in town so she had turned him away.

"Wife, you will see to me"

"Sir, I think you are too drunk"

"How dare you" he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her towards the stairs. She started trying to pull her hand away.

With surprising strength, he threw her against the stairs pressing her against it and menacingly speaking in her ear

"You will service me wife, or I will take my due"

She stopped moving and nodded. He got up and she sprang up and ran upstairs gaining the top before he started after her. She made it to her room and slammed the door locking it before he bashed against it. She paused for a second waiting for him to bang on the door, when he didn't she remembered the other door and turned towards it to see Wickham coming through it with a lecherous look on his face.

What followed was worse than Elizabeth had endured in the past. In the eyes of the church what Wickham had done to her was sinful and she felt despondent and alone. Her mind briefly entertained thoughts of ending it all but her whole character refused to allow such action.

When he was finished with her Wickham left with a threat

"Now you understand the punishment for bad behaviour wife. I expect better in future"

Elizabeth curled up and forced herself to stop crying, she did not sleep that night. She quickly thought through all options and knew she could no longer endure living with this Wickham. The man in the room next to her was not the man she had married and she felt she owed him nothing. She started to plan.

.

The next morning Wickham was off to the stables as usual and Elizabeth rose and tended to her injuries. She had bruises in m,any places and she found that she could not sit still for long periods without an ache or direct pain. She could see she had a bruise across her cheek in the mirror and put a small amount of powder on it to try and cover it up. She knew it did not do a good job. Her wrists had marks and she put some gloves on to cover them and decided to go for a long walk to clear her mind.

She knew she had to leave. She could not abide this life, if she was to be cut off from her family so be it. She had enough coins hidden that she knew she could make it to London and to her aunt and uncle's house. She would be able to access the part of her dowry that was still in her name and she could find somewhere far away to live. She was planning how to tell her friends and sisters what she had done, and why, without scaring them when she found herself face to face with

"Mr Darcy!"


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N - I am loving all your plans for wickham. Twilight reader too,** **beachl, Jansfamily, Luniawolfe all very vocal in your wickham bashing. Love it. Thanks for getting so involved.**

 **Updates may come a little slower as I am coming near where I have written to so need to get on with finishing off the story.**

Chapter 31

Elizabeth was dismayed to come across anyone, let alone this man, this morning

"forgive me I did not see you. I had not realised I had wandered so close to Pemberley"

He smiled gently at her "tis never an imposition Mrs Elizabeth"

She smiled "my housekeeper calls me that"

"I know" he offered an arm "will you walk with me"

She looked around, they were quite alone in a wooded part of the grounds "I had best not Mr Darcy, I fear I am bad company today"

"I am poor company on most days" he offered and ducked his head to look her in the eye "please?"

She reluctantly consented and they started strolling "how do you like the grounds at Pemberley?"

"They are beautiful Mr Darcy"

They walked in silence for a time. Elizabeth knew that she would have to be off soon and thought this may be her last chance to say something to the man she had come to deeply respect.

"Mr Darcy, if you will allow it, I believe I owe you an apology. You tried to warn me about the type of man my husband was and my pride would not allow me to listen. I am also incredibly grateful for the current living situation that you provided us with. I find myself unable to ask the question of how it came about for fear of what your answer may be. I am certain it was not in the way that Mr Wickham said."

She took a breath "I am hoping to visit with my aunt soon and wished to express my gratitude and regret to you before I left the area"

Darcy processed everything she had said, reading heavily between the lines, leading Elizabeth to a secluded patch of wood that would be difficult for anyone to see them unless they were close. He stopped and turned towards her, when she didn't look at him he gently lifted her chin and stroked the bruise on her cheek.

"I assume this has something to do with your reasons for this impromptu visit?"

She pulled her chin away and nodded, looking down. Darcy was angry but kept it all in check.

"I hope that you do not intend to come back?"

She gasped and looked up at him, her lip quivering. She nodded again.

"I am sorry that I could not protect you better" her eyes were swimming with tears and he enfolded her in to his embrace. She felt a little dizzy as her head filled with his scent and found her arms raising and looping around his waist pulling him in tighter. His cheek was resting on her head and he spoke

"I should have done something more to stop this, I should have done everything. There were things I could have told you that would have helped you see what kind of man he is but I made the decision to keep them to myself through a deluded sense of pride. I have been in a state of torture ever since having you nearby and knowing you cannot be mine. Our encounters have been bittersweet as I never liked to say goodbye but always wanted to see you again. I do not know what I will do now that I know how he has been treating you."

She stepped back, raising her chin "you must do nothing."

He cupped her cheek "he has hurt you Elizabeth, it is not something I can forgive"

"I must get away. Please do not alert him to any problems"

He smiled, "of course. Can I facilitate you? I could provide you with a carriage?"

"It will be too conspicuous; he will know where I have gone"

Darcy thought for a few moments, a plan forming quickly in his mind.

"Georgiana is looking to travel to London for the festive season, she needs to order her wardrobe for her come out next year. You could travel with her? If the carriage was to leave today, you could meet it to the south tomorrow. We could ride and meet it. That way no one would connect you with the carriage as you would have left after."

He was standing too close cupping her cheek "please Elizabeth, let me help. I cannot bear to leave you to travel alone"

She looked up at this man, knowing what was in her heart, knowing she could never have what she most desired. She had no one to blame but herself


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"How can you bear to be near me. I willingly tied myself to a cruel man because I fooled myself in to believing his lies. You know what he will have done to me as his wife. How can you look at me and touch me like that without revulsion? I hate myself, how do you not hate me?" The last was a whisper

Darcy continued to cup her cheek and stroked his other hand down her arm. "None of that is your fault. You have suffered at his hands and the thought angers me but you could never repulse me. You must know how I long for you, how much I love you?"

He kissed her then. His was not the demanding kisses she had become used to, although recently Wickham barely kissed her unless it was to prove a point. This kiss was soft and tentative and full of yearning.

She knew it was wrong, but given what Wickham had done to her last night she was sinful in the eyes of God now anyway. She kissed him back, snaking her arms up and around his neck pressing her body against his. His hands stroked her back as his kisses moved down her neck. She felt stirrings of the feelings she had felt when first engaged but had barely felt since her marriage. Her breath was coming in gasps and she was tingling all over.

"Oh Elizabeth," he kissed her again softly before stepping back.

She stepped away and moved to a large flat stone about waist height, sitting in amongst the trees, she leant against the rock hiding the tears from the kind man behind her.

"Elizabeth" his voice was warm and husky "I am sorry, I did not mean to impose so"

She whirled around and he could see she had been crying "you are not imposing sir. It is I who should be sorry. I am a married woman and am enjoying attentions from a man who has been nothing but kind to me. Just more evidence of the ruined person I am."

He gathered her into his arms "you listen to me Elizabeth Bennet, for I cannot think of you attached to that other name anymore. You have endured suffering at the hands of one who should have trusted and loved you. You are not ruined; you are stronger than anyone I know. To make the decision to leave and to take your destiny in to your own hands is remarkable. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise"

She smiled at him through her tears and he couldn't help but kiss her again. He was yearning to take things further but he knew he had to keep himself in check. Who knew what Wickham had done to her and he was not willing to add to her sorrows.

They stood like this in a clearing in the woods for what seemed like hours. Elizabeth was so content in this man's arms and she soon stopped berating herself for her actions.

After a while she looked up at him and he could see the love in her eyes and it hurt him to know that despite this she could not be his.

"Shall we return?"

She nodded at him and he offered her his arm again. As they walked Darcy continued to plan

"I'll make sure everyone in the stables know that the carriage is to leave immediately. I can meet you here tomorrow morning and take you to it?"

She nodded in agreement and they continued walking in companionable silence . When she got home she went in to a whirlwind of activity packing a small bag of essential, letters and the like before hiding it away from the house. She wrote letters to her family and the friends in the village. She was hoping that the housekeeper would look after the kittens, she could not take them. All the while her mind was thinking of Mr Darcy and what could have been.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N - still loving the reviews. even the ones with 'constructive' criticism. I am always a bit amazed at some people's level of knowledge about some of the issues that I am writing about.**

 **I don't profess much knowledge. I have read a lot and done some research but given that writing is my hobby I do not spend hours figuring out intricate points of societal law. For those who feel that there could never be a D &E HEA I would suggest reading no further. You ****won't like what happens. For anyone else that is happy to continue this slightly crazy story...**

Darcy returned to the stables on his horse. He had tied it up a short distance away when he had spied Elizabeth walking. The meeting had not gone as expected but he was relived she was going to escape her situation. He rode in to the stables to hear raised voices.

Wickham was arguing with the head horsemaster.

"I am to train all of the horses. This stallion is in need of breaking in, I should be the one to ride him"

"He's not ready to be ridden. You will get to ride him when he is more settled"

"I can handle him now"

Darcy moved over to the pair.

"Something the matter?" It took all of Darcy's self control not to hit the man in front of him.

"The new horse trainer wishes to ride the black stallion colt, I am trying to explain he needs more time before someone rides him"

The colt in question was a thorough-bred but Darcy thought there had been too much inbreeding across this line. Sometimes horses were just wild. This one was showing signs of being unbreakable. They were stood next to the ring where the horse had just bucked a blanket off his back.

"He's old enough to take a rider" argued Wickham "the softly approach isn't working. It's time to try something else"

"Not yet" said Darcy, noting the flash of annoyance in Wickham's face "he's not ready." He turned to the horse master "can you ready the carriage? Georgiana is heading to London and wants to leave this afternoon"

"Yes sir" said the stable master shooting a look at Wickham who was glaring at Darcy.

Darcy returned to the house and sought out Georgiana. As quickly as could be he explained the situation. Leaving out any details of Elizabeth's injuries. He explained his plan to help her and found Georgiana a more than willing accomplice.

She was off with two maids and two footmen within an hour.

.

Wickham raged all the way home and stormed in to the house fully intending on taking his frustration out on Elizabeth. As he walked in to the drawing room he noted the pastor and his wife and stopped, plastering his usual congenial smile on his face.

"Reverend, Mrs Wallis. What a pleasure"

Elizabeth noted the look on his face and hoped her ploy for the evening would keep him away from her.

"Husband the reverend and his wife were to dine with me this evening. I had thought you had an engagement in the village but you are most welcome to join us"

He stood thinking "allow me to refresh myself"

He went upstairs in to his chambers and washed and changed. He was just about to leave when he noticed some coins on the table where his grooming equipment lived. He frowned not remembering leaving any money there. He shrugged and grabbed the coins thinking of what he most wanted to do with them before going downstairs.

"Wife, you were right I do remember an engagement. Reverend will you forgive me I had quite forgotten"

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she saw her husband tuck the money in to his breeches and hurry out the door. She turned back to her guests anticipating a friendly evening, hoping Wickham would not return.

Mr Wickham did make it home that night, after enjoying some gambling and the company of mistress Scarlett. He collapsed on to his bed and fell asleep immediately.

.

Elizabeth broke her fast with her husband knowing it would be the last time. She told him about the reverend's news and he told her about Miss Darcy having left the previous day. She asked him about his work and listened as he grumbled about the new colt that he was not allowed to ride. She didn't mean to bait him but really could not help herself.

"It must be too dangerous."

She got up and excused herself citing a need to speak to Mrs Tinder.

He looked after her in shock and was half tempted to chase after her for that impertinence but couldn't very well drag her away from the housekeeper. He snorted to himself. The housekeeper didn't like him anyway, and the daughter was very careful not to be caught in a room alone with him.

Too dangerous indeed. He left the house heading to the stables. As he got there Darcy was just leaving on his horse and the stable master was at the colt's pen talking to it. Ridiculous.

He set about his first tasks for the day.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Darcy rode to the correct point and found Elizabeth waiting anxiously.

"Ready?" He asked and she smiled at him warmly

"Yes"

"I couldn't bring two horses without raising suspicion,"

"I would rather walk; I am no horsewoman"

"Don't be ridiculous. It is too far to walk. We will ride together"

She looked a little startled but nodded her agreement.

He jumped off and helped her up on to his horse and climbed up behind her, pulling her against him with her bag on her lap. His arms went around her and he clucked the horse in to motion.

"Did you not want to learn to ride?"

He needed to make some conversation to take his mind off the warm woman pressed against his body

"I never had much chance, and fell off when I was little. My mother saw it and went in to such a flutter that I never got back on a horse for many years. Ever since I have been somewhat afraid of riding."

He tightened his hold for a minute making her feel more secure.

"We do need to move faster, are you able?"

She nodded and he pushed the horse in to a fast trot. Unfortunately, the motion of the horse bouncing was doing nothing for his focus and he found himself enjoying it too much.

Elizabeth could feel him against her and was becoming quite breathless.

They both said nothing and travelled for about half an hour.

"Elizabeth, we are not far. You may wish to get down and we can walk to the meeting place from here."

They had traveled off roads and mostly under cover of woodland to avoid notice and Darcy lifted her down in a copse of evergreen trees. She rested her arms on his shoulders as her body slid down his to the ground. She looked up at him to see his eyes dark with desire. She knew soon she would be gone and couldn't help herself tilting her head up and reaching around his neck to bring his face closer to hers. Their lips met and passion flared in both of them.

"Did you enjoy your ride?" he smiled at her when they pulled apart.

"Surprisingly so" she smiled back at him and he kissed her again, his hands ran down her back and pulled her against him. As his hands rubbed down her back she could not help but cry out in pain. The bruises were still sore and the ride had not helped them.

"Elizabeth I am sorry, did I hurt you"

She had her face turned away and was working to control the tears. Darcy looked at her.

"Are you injured?"

She didn't answer, but after a minute or two she nodded. Darcy took a deep breath repressing his rage.

"Did he hit you?" another nod "hard enough to leave bruises?" again a small nod.

He gathered her gently in his arms and whispered how sorry he was that she had suffered so.

"I am sorry, for hurting you"

She looked up at him, she had managed to stop her tears and there was determination in her gaze

"Nothing about being with you has hurt me!"

He led her to a patch of ground off the road and told her to wait for him to return with the carriage. He mounted his horse and was off towards the inn which could be seen in the distance.

.

He found Georgiana worried and pacing outside the inn.

"Brother, I am glad you are here already, we are running out of excuses to delay"

He bade the maids climb up next to the driver and the footmen took their place and the carriage was off within minutes.

In as few words as possible he explained the situation more fully. Georgiana was horrified and when Elizabeth climbed in a few minutes later she found herself engulfed in a hug from the tearful lady.

Mr Darcy only stayed long enough to explain to the driver that discretion was needed, the ladies could dictate the timetable but he suggested the uncomfortable option of driving through the night. He bade them good night and good luck.

As he watched the carriage disappear in to the distance he felt part of him disappear too and had to wait a full five minutes until he was composed enough to return. Luckily his horse was well enough recovered to tolerate a good gallop towards Pemberley and he was in sight of the house quickly. He didn't return to the stables immediately using the time to check on a few parts of the estate first and it was almost dinner time when he made it to the stables.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N - Hello. apologies for the delay. I managed to get locked out of my ff account yesterday. I have had some complaints about the level of violence in the M version of the story. Is there anyone who knows how I can ascertain what is allowed to be written? Some of the stories I have read are of a similar caliber to this one so I did not think there would be a problem, and I have been posting warnings the whole way through. That being said I really don't want to cause any serious offence and if the content is not allowed I will of course take it down. so any help dear readers is appreciated.**

 **The story is pretty safe from here on.**

chapter 35

What Darcy found was chaos. People were running to and fro, there was broken wood scattered everywhere.

Darcy jumped off his horse and boomed

"What is he meaning of this? Where is master Turner?" He said to a stable hand. At that moment, the stable master appeared with a horse and few other stable boys.

"Mr Darcy, sir. What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me why my stables are in such disarray!"

"Yes, sir. I am sorry to say sir but the horse trainer has tried to ride the colt"

It didn't take him long to figure it out "Wickham?"

"Yes sir. I was attending to the new mare; she was showing signs of being with foal and I had a few of the hands with me. No one was watching the colt. Next thing I hear is a great crash and I see the colt tearing off in to the distance with Mr Wickham clinging to his back. The mess is from the horse breaking through the fence. One of the boys said he just ran through it. It's a miracle that he wasn't injured as he went through the fence, or that Wickham wasn't thrown straight off. I was just about to go off in search of him."

Darcy sighed and pinched he bridge of his nose. He had had enough today and just wanted a bath and to think about the lady he could never see again.

"If you find me a fresh mount I will come with you"

The search took over two hours. The colt must have been racing at tremendous speed. They found the animal fallen with a broken leg and had to put him down there and then. It took a little longer to find Wickham. He had been thrown in to a patch of long grass which had concealed his location from the searchers initially. It was past dark when they found him.

He was alive, but only just. There were clearly some broken bones and his breathing was labored. Darcy arranged for him to be carried back to the stables when he sent for a surgeon. The surgeon came and spent an hour examining his patient.

"I'm sorry Mr Darcy, he's broken his right arm and right leg. There's also some rib fractures and they seem to be causing him some breathing difficulties. I think there might be internal bleeding and I suspect a head injury too. There's nothing to be done. I doubt he will last the night. I have tried to give him some laudanum but he choked on it. He must be in some pain."

Darcy could have laughed aloud at this news, his thoughts flew to Elizabeth who was hastening, unnecessarily, through the night and away from the man that now lay at his feet.

George Wickham passed away at dawn the following morning. No one kept a vigil over him. The stable hands had not been treated kindly by the new horse trainer and the stable master had felt him arrogant and over confident.

News spread through the town of his death and Elizabeth's disappearance. The two stories had many versions but the ones who knew her best felt it likely she had fled prior to his death, but were happy to perpetrate the story that she had left to visit her family afterwards.

Mr Darcy was delayed at home for a week to sort out the business of Wickham's funeral and the clearing of the cottage along with the arrangements for the stable. He collected Elizabeth's possessions and put them away with the aim of getting it all back to her someday.

He arranged for the kittens to stay with Mrs Tinder but vowed to return them to Elizabeth at some point. He had sent a messenger to town to track her down and had only received a message that the Gardiner's claimed no knowledge of her whereabouts. Georgiana insisted she had delivered her to the door of the Gardiner's Cheapside residence.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N OMG I am so sorry. I have been battling to upload this chapter for like two days. I ended up splitting it in to two small chapters just to get it up. so sorry I know two chapters is annoying.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and support. (Jansfamily4 as always thanks!) I don't mind people that don't like the story but I don't want to upload something that isn't allowed to be uploaded. I think this site is amazing and have had hours of reading everyone else stories and wouldn't want to risk that. I will have a think how to proceed from here. I am still going to finish the story of course. Hopefully the rest should be done this week.** :)

Chapter 36

Ten days after waving Elizabeth off he arrived at the Gardiner residence. A butler opened the door and he asked to see either Mr. or Mrs. Gardiner to be told they were from home.

"Where might I find them?"

"I am not at liberty to say sir" replied the stoic butler. He did not know this gentleman and was not about to divulge details of his employer's whereabouts.

"Is Miss Elizabeth Bennet here?"

"No sir"

"Mrs Elizabeth Wickham?"

"I have never met a lady by that name sir"

Darcy frowned "you must know Miss Elizabeth Bennet"

The butler remained silent, Darcy pressed on "she is now Mrs Wickham and I am trying to locate her"

"I am unaware of her whereabouts sir"

"Was she here about a week back?"

"I am not at liberty to say sir"

Darcy was equal parts impressed and annoyed by the very stoic footman. He continued this line of questioning but did not receive any reasonable intelligence.

He returned to Darcy house to fill in Georgiana who was worried for her friend and held a tentative hope for her brother's happiness.

Darcy decided to ride to Longborn to seek out either the Gardiners or Elizabeth.

He called in on Mr and Mrs Bingley and asked if either of them had heard from Elizabeth. They both expressed concern but Jane admitted that she hadn't yet replied to her last letter.

"When was the last time she wrote?"

"I wrote to say we had arrived home safely and she had written after that, I have not replied yet. About a month ago"

Darcy managed to hide the frown, so Jane must be completely unaware of how unhappy Elizabeth had been. His silence was telling. Bingley could see the pain on his friend's face.

"Is something the matter friend?"

"No, Elizabeth travelled to see her aunt and uncle with my sister. Unfortunately," It took will power to grind out the word "Mr Wickham has met with an accident and we cannot find her to pass on the news. She is most likely visiting a friend"

He did not want to spread her secrets. If she had chosen not to share her situation with Jane, he did not want to do so for her. His last statement, though false gave him and idea. He wrote a letter to Mrs. Collins and one to Georgiana asking her to write to Anne.


	37. Chapter 37

Darcy called on Mr Bennet the next morning.

"I am trying to find your brother and sister and your daughter Elizabeth!" Darcy got right to the point

"Have you lost them?"

"When was the last time you heard from your daughter?"

Mr Bennet could see the concern in the young man's face and stamped down his ire at the questioning. Curiosity got the better "about two or three weeks ago, she wrote to the whole family together. Our reply would have been received maybe a week ago. Why are you asking?"

"I will explain sir, but I need to know the substance of her letters. I would not wish to divulge something she wished to hide"

Bennet's attention was caught "she wrote of the community and stores to my wife and her sisters, to me she talked of her friends at the local book store and she was working on scribing as an extra source of income and was talking about how much she enjoyed it."

"Any mention of her husband?"

"Now that you mention it I don't believe so. Is something wrong"

Darcy was beginning to feel angry at her family. How could they not have noticed her sadness?

"I am not at liberty to share details but your daughter fled her home almost two weeks ago. I am trying to find her"

"If she was so unhappy to have fled her home then I will not help you find her to bring her back again"

"You misunderstand sir. I have news of Mr Wickham meeting with an accident" he could not being himself to say an unfortunate accident again.

"Sir, are you saying that my daughter fled her home and would be happy to hear of the demise of her husband of six months?"

Darcy didn't answer, he didn't need to. The older man sat heavily down in his chair.

"Please, what has he done to her?"

"He has not been kind. That is all I can say. I am not privy to the details. I need to find her."

"What can I do to help?"

"If you could write to your brother. His butler claims he is not at home but will not divulge his location. I have good reason to believe that they are aware of where your daughter is."

"I wish to come with you"

"Sir, I have no idea where I am going to next, it will likely be quickly and on horseback. When was the last time you travelled a distance on horseback?"

Mr Bennet sighed "I take your point"

"Can you think of any other acquaintance that your brother might go to for aid?"

"He has many friends through business who are loyal to him, any number would help him. I couldn't even start to compile a list"

Darcy sighed in frustration. "I need to find Mr Gardiner."

"I will write express and ensure that the rider is sent on to where they are. I can have them send back a message with directions."

"If you can have those messages directed to Darcy house I will see the messengers compensated. I will also keep you informed of my progress"

Mr Darcy left Hertfordshire with dampened spirits but no less resolve


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N third chapter uploaded tonight. start with 36**

Elizabeth PoV

Elizabeth travelled away from Derbyshire with mixed feelings. The prevailing one of relief was welcome. She couldn't help but feel sadness at travelling away from such a man as Mr Darcy. The last few days had allowed her to see in to her heart and she knew she loved him. She realised that knowing she was in love with a man she could never be with should make her feel sad but she held on to the warm feeling inside her.

About an hour in to the journey Georgiana spoke up.

"Elizabeth. My brother said that you had to escape Mr Wickham and that we were not to tell anyone where you had gone. If anyone asks you are my companion."

Elizabeth smiled at the young girl "I am ever so grateful for your help Miss Darcy. I hope this journey was not too much of an inconvenience"

"Georgie please Elizabeth. What shall we call you?"

She thought "Beth? Yes Beth Gardiner? Or do you think using my aunt's name would be a problem?"

"Do you expect Mr Wickham to come after you?"

"I don't know, but I would rather he not find me if he does"

"He knows the Gardiners does he not?" Elizabeth nodded "then best to use a different one, use Annesley for now. She is my actual companion; you can change it when you get to your family. They would be able to advise you I am certain"

They lapsed in to silence for a time

"Beth?" Elizabeth smiled at her "would you like to talk about what has happened? I am aware Mr Wickham is not a man to be trusted but I cannot understand what would make you so unhappy that you risk your reputation running away, forgive me if that is impertinent"

Elizabeth laid a comforting arm on her young friend "you are right, running away should never be the first action. I cannot tell you what he has done to me, they are not actions to share with a you lady such as yourself. But believe me when I say that I have tried to endure but find that I could not face more time under his roof. Someday I will explain but this was more than unkindness" she could not say anymore and fought back the tears. Georgiana leaned in to her and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I am sorry you have suffered so"

Elizabeth smiled, "I will be better now" and she knew she would.

They continued to talk on and off for the journey to London. Elizabeth promised to write to Georgiana to let her know when she was settled but did not want to divulge her location. The two ladies knew they would miss each other but there was little choice at this juncture.

.

Mrs Gardiner was surprised to see her niece turn up on the doorstep but true to her word she took her in without question. She spent a pleasant few days relaxing under the kind care of her aunt. She had shared some of the things she had suffered at the hands of her husband and her uncle supported their plans.

When Mr Darcy's man came by asking after Mrs Wickham all three of them were worried she was too easily located. The man had not said who he was working for just that he had a message for Mrs Wickham and needed to see her. The Gardiner's denied her presence but knew that would not stand up to further scrutiny and they set about to leave immediately.

Mr Gardiner had a business colleague who worked in Portsmouth and was happy to take Elizabeth in. Mr Gardiner had said she was a widower by the name of Beth Smith, she had her own income but needed a place to stay for a short period of time to get her finances sorted. This friend of Mr Gardiner owed him a favour and was happy to pay it back this way. He had three daughters between ten and fifteen and knew they would love to have a young lady in the house with them.

The Gardiner's travelled to Portsmouth and dropped Elizabeth off and they planned to spend some time in Bath on their way back. They felt it best to be absent from London for a short time and Mr Gardiner had some business interests in Bath that he could spend some time expanding. They said they would travel to Longbourn on their way home and explain to her family but she was not to contact them yet.

Elizabeth settled in to life with the Winslows well. The girls were sweet and had a governess but Elizabeth was happy to spend some time with them every day. She practiced the piano and wrote letters that she could never send. After a fortnight she heard from her aunt that a gentleman caller had been asking after her. The description matched Mr Wickham, tall and dark and dressed as a gentleman, but he had not given his name. They reassured their niece that he had not gotten any information out of their butler.

Two weeks in to her stay, almost a month after leaving Derbyshire she penned a note to Georgiana, she did not include any information as to her whereabouts but needed to reassure her friend that she was well and safe.

The very normal activities of a household of girls helped soothe Elizabeth's troubles and she found herself more content than she would have thought possible after what she had endured. She found solace in church and prayed for her family and friends, knowing they would be praying for her too.


	39. Chapter 39

Darcy PoV

Darcy sat staring at the papers on his desk. He had done all that he could think of. Richard had tried to help but they had run out of leads. Mr Bennet's express had gotten to Gracechurch street to find that the butler had no forwarding directions at that point. He sent a note to Mr Bennet saying he would inform him as soon as they reached their destination, but he did not know what or where that was until his master contacted him.

Richard had tracked their party, consisting of Mr and Mrs Gardiner and their friend 'Mrs Beth Patterson' heading south. They had lost the trace on day two when they had told the locals they were travelling west. Richard had tried to search in different directions but the possibilities were too many and he could not pick up their trail.

He had returned to Darcy defeated

"I am sorry Darcy, they covered their tracks well"

"Thank you for your help Richard."

"Do not despair, you will find her. What do you intend to do when you manage?"

Darcy looked pained "If she will have me I would like to marry her. Georgiana already thinks of her as a sister and cares not for the impact on our family name. I find I care less and less for that and more for securing my happiness."

"I can't lie, mother and father will not be happy with you marrying the widow of your former steward's son. They would have accepted Miss Bennet of Hertfordshire but this will be harder to spin in our favour"

"I know that and I care not. I will take Aunt Helen's advice in what to do. I am more than happy to spend my time at Pemberley, or if she feels it would be better to face the gossip I will do so. There have been far more influential people than me doing far worse. It was only a few years back that the Duke of Devonshire married his mistress. How is this much worse?"

"Let us not think about that now, first we need to find her"

"And then I feel it will not be as simple as asking for her to marry me. She has not had good experiences of marriage. She may not wish to marry again and if so I will do whatever in my power to help her find peace"

"About that. What did he do to her?"

"I don't know details but I have seen bruises and marks around her wrists" Richard winced "and she confided that she had only suffered pain and humiliation in the marriage bed. My mind has filled in the blanks and it makes for some dark thoughts. I wish I could bring him back to kill him again. I have thought long and hard about this and My whole being yearns for her to be happy. If that is not with me then so be it."

Richard placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder "I am so sorry cousin."

Darcy sent another letter of to Mr Bennet asking if he had heard any news and could do nothing but wait.

An express arrived later that day

.

 _Darcy_

 _I have finally had word of my brother. He and his wife apparently have travelled for some weeks and recently settled in Bath. The message of their directions only reached their household yesterday, as you know the post moves slowly._

 _Their butler informs me he has sent on my express but does not expect it to reach him until a similar time to yourself. It is hard to predict how they will react and it is possible Elizabeth is several day's travel from them give how long it has taken them to reach Bath._

 _I am not sure if we should travel to Bath to seek them out or wait for their reply. I will leave the decision to you. I only wish to know my daughter is safe._

 _T Bennet_

 _._

At the same time Darcy was reading this missive he heard a shriek coming from somewhere else in the house. Not two minutes later Georgiana burst in.

"Brother I have a letter from Elizabeth."

He jumped up and moved her to the settee where they read together.

.

 _My dear friend_

 _I am not supposed to be contacting anyone but I could not see the harm in writing to yourself. I am assured of your secrecy and find I need to reassure you._

 _I am well, my aunt and uncle felt it prudent to leave London due to someone who called looking for me a few days after I had arrived. I cannot divulge my location, even to yourself but suffice to say I am quite comfortable. I am with a kind family who is looking after me for a short time while my uncle works on releasing my funds so that I can try to set up an establishment._

 _We travelled through many an interesting sights but my favourite is without a doubt Stonehenge. Unbelievable. I had quite a laugh trying to imagine how they came about. Magic is probably the most likely of my explanations._

 _My new home has three young girls who are most inquisitive about society and life as a gently born lady. They are receiving such and education even though their parents are in trade. I find myself quite content in their home. I may seek a role as a governess once I have my funds, it sounds more interesting to me than to live by myself somewhere I do not know, and I doubt I could afford a companion._

 _My my I meant to keep this letter on a positive note. I thank you again and again for aiding me in my time of need and am most grateful for your brother's help. If it is not too forward would you be able to pass on my gratitude and affection for you both?_

 _Beth Annesley._


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N - e+D reunite soon. This is the second chapter uploaded now so go back to 39 if necessary. Thanks to everyone who has messaged. I am enjoying everyones response to the current E/D situation. How much easier is life with cell phones?**

Chapter 40

Georgiana had tears in her eyes as she read the farewell. It sounded so final.

"At least she is well and happy"

"Yes, I have heard of her aunt's whereabouts and am trying to decide if I should travel there or wait to hear from them. Stonehenge is not far from Bath but east, it would imply she is somewhere to the south. Not a lot to go on."

He thought for a few minutes whilst Georgiana just watched him

"I cannot sit idly by. I will away to Bath and hope to catch the Gardiners."

He jumped up and made to leave turning at the last minute "would you let Richard know? And if any more letters come from Mr Bennet please have Richard read them and decide how to act.

She smiled and assured him of her support.

He started out quickly and managed almost fifty miles before night came and he had to stop for a rest. He hired a carriage and continued through the night at a slower pace and found himself within thirty miles of bath by the morning.

He stopped for a light luncheon and to freshen up just outside of Bath and then headed to the Gardiner's house in the fashionable part of town. He knocked on the door to another stoic butler.

"I am looking for Mr and Mrs Gardiner."

"They are not at home"

Darcy almost rolled his eyes in frustration at the conversation that mimicked one from three weeks prior. "Is there a Mrs Beth at home. I am unsure of the surname she would be using"

"I do not know anyone by that name "

Where did Gardiner get these butlers from?

"Are Mr and Mrs Gardiner to return soon? Have they gone far?"

"I am not at liberty to disclose that"

"Please, my name is Darcy, they know me well. It is a matter of great import that I find them. Can you at least tell me if they have removed from Bath, I understand they may have reason to leave soon."

It was in this manner that Mrs Gardiner came upon Mr Darcy, almost begging, at her front door as she returned from visiting a friend. Mr Gardiner had gone to finish up the business that he needed before they set out to fetch their niece.

"Mr Darcy, what brings you to my door sir?"

"Oh Mrs Gardiner. Thank the Lord. May we go in? I have to discuss something important with you"

She gave a small smile and indicated he should follow her. Once they had gained her room she called for refreshments and waited. It did not take long for Darcy to start.

"Forgive me for imposing on you so but I have been frantically searching for your niece for these last five weeks. Not long after she left Mr Wickham met with an accident which I cannot call unfortunate. I have spent the last four weeks trying to track her down and am hopeful you have her directions. You are remarkably good at covering your tracks."

"Yes, well we had reason to do so. Your man did not give your name and we assumed he was working for another"

"Please, do you know where she is? I have to find her. To tell her she no longer needs to be afraid"

Mrs Gardiner smiled warmly at him

"I had wondered what your feelings were for my niece. I assume you are more than just the brother of her friend. Or the friend of her brother for that matter"

He sat and his head fell in to his hands "I have long found her the most handsome woman of my acquaintance. I was on the verge of making her an offer when I found out of her attachment to Mr Wickham. I knew him to be a bad man and tried to talk to her but I did not present myself well. Things did not go smoothly and I only strengthened her resolve. Mr Wickham came to me with a disgusting proposal not long before their wedding and I arranged for him to have the job and the cottage on my property to stop his awful plans. I had hoped that with a home and employment he would settle and treat her well. Apparently, his good opinion only lasted a matter of months. It took her time to trust me enough to admit her troubles and I resolved to help her escape, even if it meant not seeing her again."

Mrs Gardiner listened to the tale of the great man before her. Her heart went out to the two people who had hurt so much over the plot of a bad man.

"We received the message from Mr Bennet yesterday. We were incredibly pleased and hoped to be off for Portsmouth, for that is where she is, in a few hours. I was out this morning taking my leave of my acquaintances here and Mr Gardiner was finishing up his business. Elizabeth is well taken care of in her current situation. You can rest easy and we will be there as soon as can be. You can travel with us if you wish. You should not tire yourself Mr Darcy, it would not do to have an accident befall you."

"You are correct."

"I will call for a bath and a tray to be sent up to a room. It is not made up for sleeping but I could have it so if you wish. I will call when Mr Gardiner gets back, we were expecting to be on the road in a matter of hours"


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N - Pier Beth Kss Bookrookie12 - thanks for the reviews they have all made me smile! I am as always in awe that there are so many people out there that love stories about these great characters**!

chapter 41

Elizabeth.

She looked around her and breathed in the sea air. She watched the ships in the harbor and wondered about just getting aboard one. She did not know how far Wickham would chase her but his anger on finding her would be great.

She shivered as a cool breeze came off the sea

"Cold?"

She jumped at the voice "Mr Darcy, what brings you here?" She looked around "has he found me?"

He couldn't help it, on seeing the look on her face he stepped forward and folded her in to the comfort of his arms

"Elizabeth; Wickham is dead, he cannot hurt you anymore"

"Truly?" She looked up at him "you didn't call him out, did you?"

"Believe me I wanted to. He tried to ride a wild horse, the horse bolted with him on his back and threw him. He survived the fall but his injuries were too severe and he did not survive the night"

"Which night?"

"The very day you left"

She laughed "I have travelled all this way for nothing?"

"I am sorry"

"None of this is your fault Mr Darcy, you have done more than enough for me"

"I would do anything for you, Elizabeth"

She smiled at him "how come you to be here?"

"Well that is a very long story and one I would rather tell over some refreshments. Shall we Mrs. Smith?"

She laughed, the first genuine laugh for what seemed like a long time, and took his arm as he escorted her back to her temporary home.

That day was filled with laughter and happiness for Elizabeth. She had thought she was unlikely to see her family again and felt that Mr Darcy was to be nothing to her but a memory. To be reunited with her dearest Aunt and Uncle after so short a separation and to know she could go home if she chose was such a relief. Her physical injuries had long since healed leaving no evidence behind. The emotional hurt left a much deeper scar but she felt even them fade.

She spent the afternoon in pleasant conversation about the south of England and their adventures, laughing over the near misses that would have shortened their journey. Elizabeth couldn't repine. She had enjoyed her time with this new family and knew that she wanted children of her own, even if that was unlikely. She looked over at the handsome gentleman beside her aware of the difference in their stations but grateful that she had such a friend.

On the whole, Darcy couldn't regret the time he had spent chasing down Elizabeth. It had allowed him to see what was in his heart more clearly. He had told Richard he would offer Elizabeth any life she chose, even if it was away from him, but he knew he needed her nearby and would do his best to convince her of that fact. He found it hard to put in to words but he felt lighter with her close and when they were apart he felt the world crashing upon him.

The four of them travelled leisurely back to London. Darcy and Elizabeth spent too much time alone but the Gardiners did not have the heart to separate them after so long. Once in London Darcy knew he had some decisions to make. He took his leave from the Gardiners leaving Elizabeth to contact her family. Before he left he brought her aside and whispered.

"Elizabeth I love you. I know you have only just been released from an unhappy marriage and may not wish to tie yourself to another man right away. I cannot go longer without declaring my intentions. I cannot see myself with any other and if you tell me no today I will continue to be your friend and live with the regrets of the past. But if you can find it in your heart to say yes I will spend the rest of my life making you happy and making up to you for the misery of the last six months. I can wait if time is what you need, we do not have to marry immediately. We could wait for your year of mourning, or longer if you need. But I would like to know where if I have any hope"

Elizabeth was overwhelmed by the feelings he inspired in her.

"Mr Darcy you have proven to me that you are the very best of men. I have no doubt of my happiness in being married to you. My late husband does not deserve the respect of a mourning period and I will not grant him more than a token two months, which are thankfully almost over. I am happy to accept your hand however I am aware that my late station in life is not equal to yours and I think you should consult with your family before we go any further"

"But you would accept me"

She smiled at him and kissed his knuckles which were holding her hands gently between them "I love you Mr Darcy, nothing would make me happier"

"Fitzwilliam"

"I love you Fitzwilliam"

"And I you Elizabeth"

She smiled and they kissed gently before he took his leave. His mind lighter than it had been for over a year.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Richard was right, his mother was less than pleased but between Georgiana Richard and himself they convinced Lady Helen Fitzwilliam the countess of Matlock that Darcy would not be swayed.

"I will take your advice aunt, but I will not be kept away from her by society or anyone else"

"Foolish boy." She sighed "Let me meet her and I will decide what to do. If she is completely ridiculous I will stand by my advice, but if not we shall work through it. It may be that Georgiana will likely have to delay her come out" Georgiana looked thrilled with this idea "you will probably have to attend a few parties and then you could retire to Pemberley for a wedding tour. Arrange tea for the day after tomorrow and I shall decide how best to proceed"

Darcy smiled and kissed his aunt on the cheek before taking his leave. He couldn't wait to talk to Elizabeth.

After her nephew had left, she ranted at her Abigail for twenty minutes.

'how could he' 'what is he thinking' and 'idiot men always thinking with their…' were common themes but after she had vented her frustration at her maid she sat and ordered tea to think through the situation.

He nephew seemed sincere and clearly her son and niece were behind him. The main reputation hit would be to Georgiana but Lady Matlcok knew the chances of her making a fantastic match were limited. Georgiana was much too shy to play the games of the ton which were usually needed to catch a duke and Darcy would never accept a rake or a gambler for Georgiana which ruled out half of the earls in the country anyway.

She knew Lord Matlock would not be happy, he had wanted her to marry someone in Parliament which would have given a good political connection, but again Lady Matlock knew Darcy was unlikely to sanction such a match unless Georgiana liked the man.

She smiled fondly thinking of the young girl, maybe coming out a year later would be a good thing for her, and she clearly cared for this unknown woman.

She decided to turn her mind to how to address the problem at hand. She spent some time thinking through the implications of cutting the Darcys but dismissed it soon after knowing how bad that scandal would be. There is no telling how many of the ton would side with Darcy given his wealth and she knew that Lord Matlcok and Lady Catherine both relied on Darcy for their investments.

Her clever mind started to work through the problem. The best way to minimize a scandal was to hide it behind a bigger one. Her first effort would be to decide if she could persuade the young lady in question to not marry Darcy, if not she would know how to act.

 **A/N - sorry so short. Next chapter up shortly**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Mrs Elizabeth Wickham ma'am" The butler announced

"Thank you Barnes, come in Mrs Wickham"

Elizabeth couldn't help but flinch at the name. She looked around her, the drawing room at Matlock house was furnished grandly, but not quite as ostentatious as Lady Catherine's taste. Still the whole effect was not one to soothe. She turned her attention to the lady who may well decide if she was able to peruse her happiness

Lady Helen Fitzwilliam the countess of Matlock was likely over fifty but still had handsome features and a grace that many would never achieve. Elizabeth felt that she would be a formidable opponent and hoped she never had to experience that. She waited to be addressed noting that her ladyship was assessing her.

"You do not like the name Wickham?"

"No ma'am, it does not hold any fond memories for me"

"Are you looking to take a new name just to rid yourself of the old one?"

"No ma'am, there would be better ways of achieving that if that were my only aim"

"What is you aim here?"

Elizabeth raised her chin, her courage rising at the attempt to intimidate. Wickham may have knocked her about but he would not continue to have a hold on her.

"I have no aim, I only wish to be happy"

Lady Matlock was silent for a time. "My dear I must talk plainly with you, is that acceptable?"

"Yes my lady"

"There are a few things that I wish to ascertain. My nephew has assured me that he is certain of his choice but I need to know the impact to the family reputation"

Elizabeth looked down for a moment and then remembered her resolution to not be cowed any more. She raised her chin and looked at the countess.

"I see you will not back down and that will help. You will need some courage to face the drawing rooms of town"

Elizabeth only nodded and allowed Lady Matlock to continue "Is there any chance you are with child?"

"No my lady"

"Are you clean?"

"Yes ma'am," Elizabeth found the direct question a little shocking, but she was reassured by the honesty being displayed. When she had first come to London her uncle had insisted on having her injuries checked by a doctor, he also looked for signs of disease.

"Good, how long before you hope to wed?"

"I am at Mr Darcy's disposal"

"You are not waiting the full year of mourning?"

"My late husband deserved no such respect"

"People will ask questions"

"And you have heard my answer"

Lady Matlock suppressed a smile "what of your family?"

"My father is a gentleman from Hertfordshire. He does not like town and has never taken part in the season. My sister is married to Mr Darcy's oldest friend, who is looking to purchase an estate. My younger sisters are still at home. My uncle owns a law firm in our home town and my other uncle lives in London."

"The one in trade?"

"A finer example of gentlemanly behaviour you will not find"

"why do you wish to marry my nephew?"

"I agreed to marry my late husband before I really knew him, I have suffered for that mistake and it is not one I would like to make again. I assumed that I would either never remarry or at least not for many years. I have respected your nephew for many months now and have come to care deeply for him. I did not expect for him to want to marry me but I cannot imagine living away from him. Simply put I love your nephew and if he will have me I will endeavor to deserve him."

Lady Matlock smiled at the impassioned speech

"Well my dear I believe that covers the difficult subjects. Shall I ring for more tea?"

The rest of the visit was spent discussing her presentation to town. Elizabeth suggested to Lady Matlock that she could spend some time in London for the season and retire to Pemberley for the rest of the year. Lady Matlock did feel that hiding from the ton might not be the best idea but Elizabeth assured her that she would do what was necessary, as long as she and Mr Darcy were to agree. Helen Fitzwilliam watched as the young lady exited her town house. She carried and comported herself with grace and dignity and was not cowed by blunt questions. She grudgingly accepted that she would not be pushed in to agreeing to something she did not want to do. Which Helen did not like when she was the one pushing but acknowledged that it would serve her well in the end.

A plan was forming as to how to best bring about this scandal, for a scandal it would be, Lady Matlock needed to mitigate the effects. She decided to call on her good friend Lady Grey, the countess of Warrington. She knew every bit of gossip, good and bad, well known and secret. She rarely spread rumours but collected them assiduously. If there was something more noteworthy than Mr Darcy of Pemberley marrying the wife of a horse master then she would know how to act


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Elizabeth felt a weight off her as she left. She had survived a drawing room with no more difficulty than the kitchens of the ladies back in Lambton. She had been worried that she had forgotten how to present herself as an upper class lady but she found the mannerisms and protocols of the drawing room were second nature and she was relieved.

Elizabeth returned home to find her father in the study with Mr Gardiner. She was bid to join them. Elizabeth was taken aback when her father engulfed her in an embrace the moment she walked through the door.

"Hello father"

He stepped back and lifted her chin, relieved to see the hint of mischief that was sparking in her eyes.

"Have you missed me? Or did you mistake me for someone else"

He smiled "my child I am so sorry. I know not what you have suffered but I am truly sorry for it!"

Elizabeth's smile slipped slightly "worry not papa. I am well now as you see"

"I cannot forgive myself so easily"

"We none of us were aware of Mr Wickham's character. We could not have known" she supplied, part of her knew that was not true, Mr Darcy knew of his character and had tried to warn her.

"What are your plans now my dear?"

"I know not" She needed to stay somewhere for the time being, but hadn't given much thought to where.

"You are welcome back at Longborn my dear, but I feel I should warn you that your mother is not aware of Mr Wickham's mistreatment, as I was unsure if she could keep such information to herself, and so she mourns his loss loudly. I of course would act how you see fit but I fear Longborn would be painful for you."

Elizabeth acknowledged she did not wish her suffering to become general knowledge of the neighbourhood and wished to stay in London to avoid her mother's lamentations. Mr Gardiner was happy to oblige and Mr Bennet was sad but accepted her decision. He would stay a few days and speak to Mr Darcy.

Elizabeth took the letters that Mr Bennet had provided. He advised her not to read her mother's but she could not help herself.

 _Mrs Wickham_

 _How well that sounds. How sorry to find that your Mr Wickham has met with such an unfortunate accident. Oh but had he been with you that day and not on a horse. How terrible a loss for you and us._

 _I am sure you mean to return home with less money than you left with. When your father dies you will starve in the hedgerows with us. Oh how I feel the loss of my son in law. I have such fluttering a in my heart that I get no sleep either night or day._

 _Dear Jane's situation gives me great hope for the future. I know not how I will continue with such sadness._

 _Your mother_

Elizabeth sighed. No, she would not be returning home.

 _Dearest Lizzie_

 _Oh how dreadful for you that you should lose your husband so soon. I would not know how to deal with the loss of my dear Charles. Although it is a comfort to me that I should be well taken care of should that ever take place. It must be very worrying for you to be a widow with so little. What are you to do now? Will you return to Hertfordshire?_

 _I confess it would be lovely to have my dear sister so close. I am so happy to tell you that I am expecting a child. Our little bundle of joy shall grace us in the summer and I would love to have dear Lizzie nearby to help._

 _I am so sorry for your loss and wish you a speedy return to our home._

 _Jane Bingley._

Elizabeth was saddened by her letter. She could not really blame Jane for it as she had chosen not to share her troubles. She hoped that she and Jane could become better friends once things had settled but knew she would always feel a little sad that her sister had not noticed her distress. The message from Lydia was short and to the point. She couldn't believe someone so young and handsome as Mr Wickham could be dead. She also asked for more details than a lady should be interested in. Thankfully the letter from Kitty was warming.

 _My dear Lizzie._

 _I am so sorry for the loss of your husband. I should not know this but I am aware there was something the matter in your marriage prior to his passing. I could tell from your letters that all was not well but did not wish to ask directly. I was hoping to come and stay soon to see you for myself, but events have taken a different course._

 _I am so sorry that things were not as they seemed. I hope the recent events will bring you some peace. I am assuming you will not come back to Hertfordshire as you are unlikely to find that here. Our mother is little changed and she seems to feel the loss of your husband as if it were her own._

 _Lydia is concerned for the loss of a handsome man from the world. Mary sends her regards and some advice which I will not waste paper on for now. You could read a part of Fordyce to understand the gist. Just know I love you, dear sister, and if you ever would like a friend or confidante I am willing to listen._

 _Yours with affection, Catherine_

Elizabeth was crying by the end of the letter. This was her sister that barely held a unique thought in her mind. She had not only deduced a problem but had shown understanding and compassion which Elizabeth would have thought beyond her. She would have to ask her father about it later.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 46

"Papa, the letter I received from kitty came as quite a surprise"

"Ah I wondered if it might. You would be surprised at the changes in her Lizzie. Since you and Jane have left, and the officers, kitty has noticed a decline in the invitations for our family. We still see the Lucases and the Phillipses but find that we see less of the rest of the neighbourhood. Kitty came to ask me about it and we debated together. It was quite interesting. She concluded that the neighbourhood missed you and Jane and she also realised why that would be. Since then she has been a regular companion in my book room. We talk on many subjects and she is developing in to quite a fine young lady. Lydia has become more silly and Kitty was finding she did not like her schemes and after she went to Brighton Kitty was alone and her behaviour came on beautifully."

Further conversation could not be had as Mr Darcy was announced. The usual pleasantries were exchanged. Elizabeth noticed a look pass between her husband and her father and knew there was more to their story. For now, she was content to be in a room full of men she could rely on. She felt a little more of her fear and pain slip away whilst bathing in the comfort of her company.

Darcy was to stay for dinner and he asked to speak with Elizabeth. They were allowed in the study with the door open, it was opposite the drawing room and they could just be seen but not heard. He took her hands and looked at her intently.

"How are you faring?"

She smiled "more content that I can claim to have been for a long time"

"How was tea with my aunt? I can assure you that if it had been my other aunt sat with you, you would not be feeling so content"

Elizabeth laughed lightly at the joke "it was blunt but I am pleased. She seems to understand and accept your decision and is now trying to work out how to make it best for the family."

Elizabeth bit her lip and thought for a minute or two "sir what if she decides that the best thing for the family is to split with you? I could not abide such an outcome" Darcy wanted to stroke her face but satisfied himself with drawing small circles with his thumb on her hand

"it is unlikely. A split with me would mean the Matlocks would have to take ownership of their investments. Lady Matlock knows that her husband would not manage their money as well as I do and their income would suffer."

Elizabeth was surprised that they would have needed Darcy, who was so much younger than his aunt and uncle, to help with their money. Then again, many of the older generation were unaware of some of the newer enterprises which were so very profitable. She had been managing her money for years and, through her uncle, was aware that most of the gentry did not want to invest in the truly profitable due to the taint of trade.

Darcy continued "But more than that. Georgiana and myself have been close to the Fitwilliams our whole lives. We are almost like children to them. They would not wish to cut ties and lose that bond. They most likely realise that Richard and I would not stop seeing each other. I doubt Lady Eleanor would cut Georgiana. They are the best of friends. The whole idea of cutting us would become complicated and reflect badly on all."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Not yet. I wanted to ask when you would like to marry?"

Elizabeth smiled widely at him at the mention of marriage, she still could not quite believe she was here

"I would like to minimize the scandal in whatever way I can, but I am not willing to wait a year. Six months might be more acceptable? It is already nearly three. Should you consult with your aunt? I am at your disposal"

"I confess I am unwilling to wait for six months, I will talk with Lady Matlock and return to discuss with you"

They smiled at each other. Elizabeth looked down at the finger that was caressing her hand and took a deep breath. She had not known so slight a touch could incite such a feeling of anticipation in her. She thought back to her courtship with Mr Wickham and almost laughed at the naivety of her thinking. She had thought that such feelings were love. She knew now what she was feeling was lust, which was still enjoyable when accompanied by love.

She looked back up at the man she had loved for so long. How many people thought well of him, how good he was to all in his power. How hard he had fought to help her find peace. She knew if she had told him to leave her alone he would, or if she said she wished to marry on the morrow. She knew her happiness was more important to him than his own and she loved him for that. She would spend her life ensuring that his happiness came first for her and together they would face whatever the ton could throw at them.

Darcy's eyes were dark. He could see that Elizabeth was affected by him and she was looking at him with such love. He glance out in to the hall, no one was directly visible. He stood up lifting her with him and moved slightly further in to the room. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it slowly working his way to her wrists. He kissed all around where there had been bruises before and drew Elizabeth close pressing their bodies together. Elizabeth sighed in satisfaction and tilted her head to look up at him. They gazed in to each other's eyes for a moment before starting to kiss. It started out soft and gentle, lips moving on lips, but became deeper as time went on.

A soft cough stopped them and Elizabeth buried her head in Darcy's coat, not wanting to see who had interrupted them.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N - A couple of really positive reviews these last few days and just wanna say thank you. You all keep me going! :) I'm glad I am not the only one totally in love with stories about these characters! :)**

Chapter 46

Elizabeth and Darcy stood frozen after their intimacy was witnessed.

"If your discussion has quite finished, we are just heading in to the dining room for dinner"

the voice of her uncle was stern but she could hear traces of amusement in it and Elizabeth smiled into Darcy's coat.

"Yes sir" his voice rumbled across his chest where her face was pressed "we will be there momentarily"

A second later and he stepped back from her, gently lifting her chin, relieved by the amused expression on her face. He wiped her lips gently and tucked a few strands back in place before offering his arm.

"Shall we?" She smiled and they proceeded to the dining room.

.

A few days later, Elizabeth was exhausted. She had been visiting the modiste and ordering enough gowns for an army of well-dressed ladies. Apparently, they were necessary and she was a little in shock. Neither of her old stations in life had required this many gowns. Even as Miss Elizabeth Bennet, new gowns were a luxury and she scarcely had more than one every few months or so, evening dresses were even rarer. Often having to make over her old gowns instead of buying new.

She was laughing at something her aunt had said when Mr Darcy was announced. He came bearing good tidings. His aunt wished to invite Mrs Gardiner and herself to tea to discuss their plans. Both the ladies accepted and they were all off to Matlock house in the Darcy coach after a short time allowing the ladies to change.

"My dear Elizabeth" Lady Matlock started, after the introductions had taken place "how do you like the theatre?"

Elizabeth was a little surprised at the question but answered that she liked it very well indeed.

"Excellent, there is a spectacular showing of the Miller and his men in Covent Garden, shall we all attend Thursday next?"

Darcy narrowed his eyes at his aunt "that is all very specific aunt, what are you planning?"

"Am I wrong in thinking that you are three months widowed this week Elizabeth?"

"Yes ma'am," was all she replied

"Excellent, so half mourning colours would be appropriate"

Elizabeth smiled and looked down at her dress, which was a normal colour, quite plain but otherwise no formal show of mourning. Mostly Elizabeth had just not been out at all, never feeling the need to display mourning at home.

"I will look forward to it. I have read much of the stage's spectacular scenery for that play."

"Aunt, what are you thinking?"

"Well I have it on good authority that their lead actress Sarah Booth* is going to need to retire for a year. She is starting to show but determined to see out the play. There will be much speculation given that there are a few notable gentlemen known to… uh… support her"

Elizabeth frowned, she was not sure she liked gossip, even when it was not about her.

Lady Matlock noticed her expression "I know, I am not a fan of gossip either, but this will be the talk of the drawing rooms for weeks. If there was more happening, such as the famous recluse hosting a young lady in his box, the talk will come out but will be much less sought after. If you should marry discreetly around the time the play closes, in three weeks, again the talk will be eclipsed."

Darcy was looking hopefully at Elizabeth. "What do you think?"

"I do not like using someone else as a gossip shield"

"I know my dear," interjected her aunt "but gossip will come for this lady regardless. I know it even in my circles. If it will bring a reprieve to yourself, that is a bonus surely?"

Elizabeth became reconciled and did admit that any chance to reduce a scandal would be good. They continued to discuss plans for the theatre and she allowed herself to feel excitement for the outing.

When they returned home Mr Darcy took her aside for a minute whilst her aunt went ahead in to the house.

"Your reluctance to accept the situation is admirable Elizabeth. The more I know you the more certain I am that we belong together. I want nothing more than to bring you home and show you what it is to have a loving marriage. To treat you as you deserve to be treated. I will only go through with this plan if I know you are to be happy. That is all I wish for"

Elizabeth smiled "nothing will make me happier than to go home with you. If your aunt has a plan to handle the ton I will allow her to see it through. We should probably be more concerned about my reception in Derbyshire! I am known there"

Darcy smiled. "I have corresponded with my housekeeper already. She is happy that I have found a potential mistress for Pemberley. She is quite tired of running things herself. She was impressed by you already and I believe she suspected my feelings for you. She is working to make sure the staff do not gossip over much. The people of Lambton will accept it as they are dependent on the goodwill of Pemberley. You may be the source of gossip but I am sure you can handle anyone that would try to talk to you about your change in station. There may be people who think you have only married me for my money. I will do my best to squash any gossip I hear but you may face some too."

"I have faith that together we will show everyone our attachment has nothing to do with money!"

 _ ***Sarah Booth was a real actress in this play for a time. Everything else is my imagination**_


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The next few days were a whirlwind of dressmakers, lace, ribbons and the like. Elizabeth had forgotten what it was like to shop so much and found she quite enjoyed it for once. It helped to have Georgiana with her for short periods and her dearest aunt around too.

Kitty, now known as Catherine, had arrived in town as her father had left and Elizabeth was most impressed with the young lady before her. She hardly recognised her sister. Elizabeth had always thought that without the influence of silly Lydia, Catherine would likely be very different, that she showed the maturity to develop on her own was most impressive to Elizabeth.

They were, all of them, becoming close friends and Georgiana was delighted with her newest sister.

The night of the theatre was upon them and Elizabeth, Catherine and her aunt and uncle were awaiting the arrival of the Darcy carriage. Everyone was dressed in their finest knowing they would likely be the object of much attention. Elizabeth was wearing a new gown and had had one for Catherine made too. They both looked very well as their aunt told them.

When the Darcys were announced, everyone stood. Darcy only had eyes for Elizabeth who looked stunning in a lavender silk. They had timed their arrival so that they would be heading straight for the box and not talking overly much.

The plan for the evening was to give everyone a glimpse of Elizabeth but leave them wanting more. Elizabeth was not fond of her current name and although she knew she could not hide the fact she was married she would rather not be known as Mrs Wickham by too many people.

The evening went well. The play was spectacular and Lady Matlock handled the gossips beautifully. By the end of the evening very few people knew her name but everyone was talking about the beauty on Darcy's arm and how besotted he looked. There was speculation about her half mourning colours but Lady Matlock was correct in the assumption that the gossip of the leading lady of the play was more widely talked of.

Lady Matlock was correct in that her drawing room was full of callers for the next few days. Elizabeth was occasionally seen leaving or calling herself but few people managed to talk to her. Elizabeth wasn't sure she liked the subterfuge but admittedly preferred it to actually having to talk to some of the Ladies of the ton.

Over the next few weeks Darcy and Elizabeth were seen together on a few occasions and it became a sport in the ton to see if people could gain an introduction to the lady with him. Lady Matlock leaked bits of information about Elizabeth which became fodder for the drawing rooms of town.

It became well known that her family name was Bennet, her father's situation and that she was he sister of his good friend Bingley's wife. That she was widowed young was also known but it was long enough ago that there was no speculation about her being with child.

Some of the more malicious gossips tried to spread the rumour that she was to become his mistress, which was not uncommon. Lady Matlock barely gave credence to such talk and would merely say that her dear friend Elizabeth would never stoop so.

The marriage took place by special licence in the drawing rooms of Matlock house. The bride looked happy and the family that was in attendance could not be more pleased with the affection on display. Lady Matlock had come to respect Elizabeth and accepted the situation as it was. If she had been honest she was not happy with the connection but was wise enough to know that the best course of action was to support her nephew.

The announcement in the paper was met with interest, but the full page story in the gossip column about the leading lady retiring and speculation as to who would be funding her time away from the stage was more interesting to most. Georgiana and Catherine had become inseparable and so were to stay with Lady Matlock for a week before returning to Pemberley to meet with Mr and Mrs Darcy after they returned from their pleasure tour of the lakes.

 **A/N - this chapter wasn't quite as good as I would have liked it. But I found I couldn't rewrite it without just adding fluff/padding. Then it sounded worse. So I have stuck to my original chapter. Just a couple more now rounding off the story. Hoping to get up later today but we shall have to see.**


	48. Chapter 48

Final chapter/epilogue

The joy Darcy felt on walking in to Darcy house with Mrs Elizabeth Darcy on his arm is indescribable. He brought her straight to their private siting room and immediately gathered her in to his arms.

"Oh Elizabeth I was so concerned this was all a dream, now that I have you here I am starting to believe"

"Fitzwilliam, I am here. I am still in shock that you would have me but I am willingly yours. I am only sorry I bring so much baggage with me" she smiled

"Elizabeth Darcy, I want to hear no more on this. If I had acted as I should from the first none of this would have happened. You are all I need or want in this life and together we can handle the stir we will cause."

She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears.

Elizabeth learnt that her experiences in the bedroom were very limited and not at all representative of how it could be.

Elizabeth found that the differences in her new marriage were numerous. Her new husband was one who respected and admired her, he encouraged her learning and nurtured her inquisitive mind. She fairly blossomed under his considerate care and became a wonderful mistress of his estate and partner in life.

In Elizabeth Darcy found a true mate. One who could match his intelligence and who's wit kept him laughing when life grew hard. She partnered him in every way and they would often be found discussing matters of business or debating politics.

Georgiana found the sister she always wanted. She gladly traded time in town for a chance to have a sister that truly cared for her.

Darcy Elizabeth and Georgiana spent almost a year at Pemberley with only a few short journeys away. They stayed in Hertfordshire for a time. Elizabeth and Jane were on better terms now that they were of a similar station but Elizabeth **could** never feel completely comfortable with her given how she had acted in Elizabeth's time of need.

With the Gardiners there became a steady and strong friendship and they were frequently invited to Pemberley. Both Elizabeth and Darcy were grateful to the couple who had provided Elizabeth a means of escape from her awful situation.

Catherine became a regular feature at Pemberley and the **three** ladies were the best of friends. She joined Georgiana for her come out and many people were curious about the new mrs Darcy's sister. There remained a few members of the peerage who would not consider Georgiana Darcy as a potential suitor given Mr Darcy's marriage but on the whole the loss of this gentlemen was not lamented by anyone.

Town gossiped over Mr Darcy marrying so far beneath him. It could not be avoided. But most ladies were overcome by mrs Darcy's open countenance and charming manners and she became a favourite of some prominent members of society which helped pave her way. There were of course some that still would talk behind their fans about the wife of the hired help being elevated to mistress of a grand estate, but really after a year there were so many more interesting scandals about that it became a thing of the past.

Mrs Bennet and Lydia were taken in hand by Mr Bennet. Having felt the weight of failing his favourite daughter he tried to improve the ones remaining at home. They were brought to understand that the name Wickham was not to be mentioned in the presence of the Darcys nor were they to question Elizabeth as to why. They were told that if their behaviour improved then Mr Bennet would see that they spend Lydia's 18th year in town for the season. Needless to say it was a good enough incentive.

 **A/n thank you all who have read this story. I hope those who have stuck with it are satisfied with the ending. One reader felt that this story could only lead to Mr Darcy being unhappy. I hope you think, like I do, that Elizabeth would make him happy regardless of her troubled past.**

 **My new story will be much happier. It is working on the what if Mr Bingley brought a larger party to Netherfield with him. New characters and a bit of fun I hope. I'm only just starting out but if you liked my old stories keep checking my page and I will hopefully get it up soon.**

 **for those readers who have reviewed saying they enjoyed my difficult story, thank you, the plot line was difficult to write but I enjoyed challenging myself. The positive reviews kept me going. :)**


End file.
